Sesshomaru y KagomeCrónicas de un viaje juntos
by Pumitahime
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa justo al final del anime, cuando Kagome ya está viviendo en la época antigua. Tendrá muchas sorpresas un hechizo loco y un Inuyasha que será el villano de la historia. Además, mucho amor entre Sesshomaru y Kagome. Déjense enganchar y pasen a leer...
1. Chapter 1 Hechos, Problemas

SESSHOMARU Y KAGOME…CRÓNICAS DE UN VIAJE JUNTOS.

**Capítulo 1 Hechos, Problemas**

Había una vez…

No, para nada había una vez, situándonos en la época antigua después del reencuentro de Inuyasha y Kagome…

"_Estúpida humana, cómo te atreves a llamarme "cuñado""_ pensaba Sesshomaru mientras cruzaba el cielo después de haber pasado a despedirse de Rin, y después de toparse con el "imbécil de su medio hermano" que iba con aquella sacerdotisa atrevida_. "No volveré, estúpidos humanos inferiores , creo que lo mejor será dejar que Rin haga su vida como la humana que es, aquí estará segura lejos de tanto peligros además el "Lord de la tierras del norte" no puede permitirse tener una debilidad"_

Habían pasado ya dos años desde que Kagome había decidido renunciar tanto a su época, como a su familia, claro, todo por ir tras su verdadero amor. Lo que ella desconocía era que el destino caprichoso como es, le iba a jugar una broma de mal gusto.

Todos los días eran iguales, su mejor amiga y casi hermana, Sango, mantenía ocupada con su familia, lo que le dejaba muy poco tiempo para compartir con ella, sobre todo cuando se quedaba sola y Miroku e Inuyasha se iban a exterminar demonios. Shippo siempre estaba fuera de la aldea. Rin, pobre Rin había quedado a cargo de la anciana Kaede y desde que Sesshomaru le dijo adiós, no volvió. Inuyasha; diablos Inuyasha era como un niño pequeño y haragán, cumplía llevando el sustento a su cabaña pero fuera de eso no convivía mucho con ella. Ella vivía ocupada con sus entrenamientos de sacerdotisa, hierbas, arco, demonios, oficio, blah blah blah, si pensaba que por sacar sus estudios superiores se había graduado de estudiar estaba muy equivocada. Y lo que pensaba que iba a ser una vida ideal a lado de su amado Inuyasha era muy diferente de sus ensoñaciones. Al parecer los primeros días todo era miel, dentro de lo que cabe, ya que ella había decidido no entregarse carnalmente a él hasta que fuera una sacerdotisa hecha y derecha, cosa que le tomaría cerca de tres años. Él tampoco la había presionado, al parecer el simple hecho de compartir "vivienda" con ella y tener uno que otro roce, le era suficiente.

Ya no había adrenalina y los días se habían vuelto cansones, también descubrió que sin el objetivo de terminar con un fuerte oponente y sin Kikyo de por medio, Inuyasha era un ser muy simple por no decir…aburrido…

Cerca del monte Fuji…

-¡Diablos, Jaken, ve por refuerzos!- Decía un muy cansado Sesshomaru, que al parecer llevaba días enteros combatiendo un ejército interminable de demonios occidentales. Con todo y Bakusaiga se las estaba viendo duras.

-Amo bonito, resista, Jaken irá por el estúpido de Inuyasha.-

Esto comenzó hace cerca de un dos años, Sesshomaru al ser un taiyoukai despertaba mucha envidia, se había escuchado el rumor que occidente quería conquistar tierras orientales. Después de dejar a Rin con los humanos y regresar a sus tierras, decidió darle sabor a su vida y ampliar su territorio, claro, como buen perro nada le era suficiente y él prefería dar el primer golpe antes de permitir que los rumores se hicieran realidad.

Además de eso tenía un pequeño problema, bueno, si se le puede decir así, últimamente había revivido el enorme vacío que lo perseguía desde niño. La pequeña humana había calmado un poco esa soledad pero todos sabemos que no se puede tapar el sol con un dedo y después de dejarla en un lugar seguro, ese pequeño parche había desaparecido.

Él era un ser frío, pero elegante, educado y diplomático, por lo que había citado a los cuatro grandes Lords de Occidente y a los tres de Oriente a una reunión para hacer un tratado de libre comercio y comprobar si los rumores eran ciertos o si sólo eran eso, rumores. Incluido él, eran ocho regentes en una gran y "diplomática reunión" situada en el consejo oculto del Monte Fuji, un palacio ubicado en un punto neutral para ambos territorios.

Pero como si de una conspiración astral se tratase, había fallado en sus negociaciones "pacíficas" con occidente…

-Vamos Sesshomaru, no esperas que sólo porque eres descendiente del gran Inu no Taisho yo te daré paso libre a MI territorio- dijo un anciano piel de serpiente, regente del norte, en occidente.

-Disculpe anciano Negi pero precisamente por eso estamos reunidos, es conveniente una alianza entre sus tierras y las nuestras, eso no significa que les vayamos a quitar sus tierras, mucho menos que vayamos a vivir al polo más frío del planeta.- dijo Sesshomaru en su usual tono frío, casi se podían ver pingüinos en la sala.

-Para ti Sesshomaru es, "Relámpago del norte"- dijo hostilmente el anciano

-Yo opino que es imposible permitirnos perder ésta oportunidad, o ustedes qué opinan, Sara, Luka- dijo un pequeño niño rubio (dueño del oeste como Sesshomaru) dirigiéndose a los otros dos grandes de occidente. Sara era una hermosa amazona del sur de occidente, también conocida como "La bruja cruel del destino", y Luka, un ser cubierto por una capa negra misma que no permitía conocer su identidad también conocido como "Luka del este".

-Mira Anciano ese título ya te queda grande- dijo la amazona dirigiéndole un guiño a Sesshomaru- y estoy de acuerdo contigo "Fantasía Letal"- dijo dirigiéndose al pequeño rubio de rostro inocente.

Después de horas de discusión llegaron a la conclusión de no abrir gratis paso a oriente, Sesshomaru fue el designado por los Lords de Oriente para tomar las decisiones, ninguno quería entrar en controversia con las rarezas de Occidente, ya que los rumores decían que podían llegar a ser muy crueles si algo no les parecía bien.

Y eso fue lo que pasó, "La bruja cruel del destino" había puesto como única condición que Sesshomaru la marcara como su hembra y así la unión, sería completa. Los tres de Occidente también estaban de acuerdo, nada como una unión de pareja para comprobar las ganas de unificarse con ellos. Pero estamos hablando de Sesshomaru el inalcanzable.

-Anda Sessh, sé mi pareja y reinemos en paz- decía una muy caliente zorra, digo Sara, sin importarle que habían seis persona más viendo.

-…-contó del uno al mil, respiró hondo y… – Mire mi estimada Bruja Cruel, jamás, ni porque fuera la última "mujer" de oriente y occidente juntos, escúchelo bien, Jamás la haría mi compañera, con todo respeto puedo vivir sin sus productos o bien fijar la cuota en oro por el tratado de comercio. Pero me respeto lo suficiente como para no venderme.- dijo Sesshomaru en un tono frío, que de no ser por su expresión solemne cualquiera pensaría que en cualquier momento diría, es broma casémonos.

¿Quién en su sano juicio se echaría encima a semejante cuarteto de locos? Sesshomaru

-Mira imbécil, tú nos reuniste y tú querías la alianza pero ahora no solo nunca habrá una alianza también nos has declarado la guerra. –dijo Sara completamente fuera de sí.

-Yo no quiero guerra Sara- dijeron tanto el pequeño rubio como el hombre de la capa.

-Yo ya soy mayor y no busco morir, no aún, lo único que puedo decir es que me retiro y la cuota en mi territorio será la misma cinco toneladas de oro por siglo, punto, y me retiro.- y así quedó vacío el asiento del anciano piel de serpiente.

-Lo mismo con nosotros, cinco toneladas de oro por cinco toneladas de diamante- dijo Fantasía Letal, hablando también en nombre de Luka del este. Segundos después desaparecieron.

-Parece que la guerra será sólo contigo, Bruja.- dijo Sesshomaru frío y sin sentimientos.

-Por supuesto Sessh, ni pienses que quedarás tranquilo después de tu ofensa.- en otro tono de voz, conjuró**- "Un año a partir de hoy, sufrirás un cambio en tu reloj, conmigo has de batallar, pero tú mismo serás tu pesar. Sólo con el verdadero amor dejando el orgullo atrás, marcando de corazón, de vuelta resurgirás"**


	2. Chapter 2 Situaciones

Capítulo 2 Situaciones

Cerca de una cascada se encontraba Kagome meditando, se veía bellísima, el duro entrenamiento le había formado una figura hermosa, fina y delicada, sus facciones ya no eran las de una niña pero sus ojos conservaban una pureza incomparable, su cabello le llegaba a la cadera terminando con unas hermosas ondas bien formadas que cubrían sus glúteos. Por fin habían pasado los tres años de plazo para casarse con Inuyasha. ¿Lo amaba? No estaba segura, lo quería mucho, lo respetaba, pero la rutina la estaba matando, a lo mejor con cachorros y sexo…ok, no, ni de loca quería esa vida. ¿Pero, cómo iba a escapar de eso? Veía a Inuyasha como un hermano o un amigo, pero la llama del amor era nula. Sólo faltaba un día para la ceremonia, ella estaba meditando y buscando una salida. Cuando repentinamente cae a la cascada un inconsciente pequeño hombre verde…

-Amo bonito…Amo Sesshomaru- Jaken iba malherido, seguramente el aura purificadora de Kagome había terminado de dejarlo inconsciente. E incluso así no dejaba de pensar en su amo bonito.

Kagome ya era toda una sacerdotisa, había explotado todo su potencial y francamente si quería, no tenía que mover un dedo para purificar malos espíritus. Al ver al pequeño hombre verde se alarmó bastante. Por lo que se acercó y lo tomo en brazos, corrió hasta la cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

-Kagome, pero qué traes ahí.- preguntó la anciana al ver la cara de preocupación de Kagome.

-Anciana Kaede parece ser que es el señor Jaken- en ese momento iba entrando la pequeña Rin que al parecer no había cambiado en lo absoluto durante esos tres años, sólo era un poco más alta que antes.

-¡Señor Jaken! – grito la pequeña Rin y se arrojó sobre el pequeño kappa.- ¡Señorita Kagome no lo deje morir!

-No hay de qué preocuparse Rin, sólo está inconsciente no tarda en recobrar la conciencia.- dijo una preocupada Kagome.

A los cinco minutos de espera el pequeño kappa recuperó la conciencia explicando detalladamente lo que hacía en esa aldea, él buscaba a Inuyasha, esperaba que él ayudara a su amo bonito. Kagome dudó por unos instantes, pero sólo un momento bastó para ella, iría al campo de batalla. Al parecer, la vida la iba a dejar salir de esa rutina. Justo estaba por decirle al señor Jaken que ella iba a ayudar cuando Inuyasha y sus dorados ojos hicieron aparición.

-¿Qué demonios hace aquí esta sabandija?- dijo un malhumorado Inuyasha.

-Inuyasha, parece ser que tu hermano está en problemas y si no lo ayudamos no sólo corre el riesgo de morir, también, esto podría representar una amenaza para miles de personas.- dijo una seria Kagome- lo mejor será salir cuanto antes en su auxilio.

-Ni de locos Kagome, no pienso salir a ayudar a Sesshomaru, mucho menos a un solo día de hacerte mi mujer. –al parecer Inuyasha sí quería concretar su unión.

-Inuyasha, esto no está a discusión, por una boda que se puede planear después no vamos a hacer sufrir a tanta gente. Y si tú no vienes, entonces yo sí me iré con el señor Jaken. ¿Ya olvidaste que tu hermano me salvó cuando Magatsushi te poseyó, o cómo nos ayudó contra Naraku en esa lucha? Yo no soy una mal agradecida, además, si mandó por ti, seguro esto es más grave de lo que pensamos.- No había vuelta atrás Kagome realmente tenía argumentos de peso.

Hacía un día que habían salido en ayuda de Sesshomaru, iban a toda velocidad apenas el viento que pasaba dejaba ver quiénes iban. Kagome llevaba un nudo en el estómago, algo le decía que estaba por cambiar su vida, y temía, temía mucho ese presagio que no salía de su pecho. Al llegar al campo de batalla se le revolvió el estómago, la lucha había terminado y había cadáveres por todo el campo de batalla. Un par de youkais del bando de Sesshomaru habían divisado al fiel acompañante de su amo y se acercaron a él con una cara llena de tristeza. Apenas estuvieron a unos metros del hombrecillo verde, se inclinaron ante él.

-Amo Jaken, es una pena que no llegará con los refuerzos a tiempo, el día de ayer ganamos la batalla pero…- no pudo continuar, el guerrero estaba con un nudo en su garganta, parecía que iba a llorar cuando el otro terminó de decir lo que su compañero no pudo.

-Amo Jaken, Lord Sesshomaru ganó terreno mientras peleaba con la Bruja del Destino, de repente una luz cegadora se vio en el cielo y la Bruja cayó sumamente malherida, lo primero que ordenó apenas tocó el piso, fue la retirada. Nosotros dimos un fuerte grito de victoria, claro, después de un año entero de lucha ya era justo terminar con esas basuras… pero…Lord Sesshomaru despareció, hemos buscado por todo el campo de batalla y no hemos dado con su cuerpo.- ante tales palabras, no hubo reacción, hasta que el imbécil de Inuyasha dio su punto de vista.

-Feh, estúpido Sesshomaru, dejarse vencer por una bruja. Además ese estúpido orgulloso al fin tuvo el fin que merecía. Por lo tanto yo tomaré sus tierras, siendo el único descendiente del general Taisho me corresponde tomar su lugar.- Kagome no cabía de sorpresa, estaba completamente impactada con aquellas palabras. En ese momento cayó la pulga Myoga directo en el cuello del hanyou.

-Amo Inuyasha, he escuchado todo y usted está en lo cierto, pero hay una condición para que usted se convierta en el nuevo Lord, tendrá que pasar un año sin aparecer el amo Sesshomaru y además en caso de que él no aparezca usted tendría que desposarse con un alma del más allá.

-Ya lo escuchaste Kagome, No puedes ser mi mujer, pienso revivir a Kikyo y tú puedes ser la sacerdotisa de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, te amo mucho pero la verdad es que estoy aburrido de esperarte, es increíble que no me hayas dejado hacerte mía cuando yo quería, Kikyo me entregaba su cuerpo cada vez que yo lo deseaba, por lo tanto no voy a perder un título tan importante por una reprimida como lo eres tú.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral, no era odio, no era furia, no era algo tan simple, Kagome llevaba dos años segura de que ese imbécil frente a ella, no era quién debía de compartir su vida. Estaba segura de que no era amor lo que sentía por él, es más, ni siquiera lo deseaba, ni las hormonas características de su edad la habían hecho caer, siempre algo le decía: "NO".

¡Pero atreverse a exponerla frente a tanta gente, atreverse a querer sustituir a Sesshomaru sin siquiera buscarlo, querer revivir a Kikyo para hacerla Lady de las tierras de su hermano, humillarla de esa manera!

-Inuyasha, eres un ser repugnante y no te voy a permitir salirte con la tuya, semejante porquería como tú no es digna de llamarse Lord, semejante porquería como lo eres tú jamás sería capaz de guiar un pueblo y sobre todo me he librado de un hipócrita, infantil, descerebrado, macho, bueno para nada como lo eres tú… - Paró a tomar aire pero todavía tenía un par de cosas qué decirle.- Y esto es la guerra, buscaré a Sesshomaru y lo ayudaré a derrocarte, es más, ni siquiera serás el Lord oficial porque antes del año de plazo, regresaré con Sesshomaru para que tome lo que le pertenece y a ti, a ti te deseo lo mejor. Suerte con todo, espera mi regreso.

-Ni creas que te vas a escapar tan fácilmente, mucho menos después de declararle la guerra al futuro Lord del oeste, Ustedes, atrápenla y llévenla a la mazmorra del castillo.- Inuyasha fue tan cobarde que no fue capaz de atrapar a la sacerdotisa el mismo, pero antes de que esos seres le pusieran una mano encima, ella los desintegró.

-Esa es la muerte que le espera a cualquiera que me quiera poner una mano encima, Inuyasha, no lo olvides, antes de tu sucesión estaré aquí, con el legítimo dueño de esas tierras. – volteó su mirada al pequeño kappa- Jaken, será mejor que te quedes con el imbécil codicioso de Inuyasha, para que le expliques sus obligaciones, no sería bueno que deje esas tierras secas, su estupidez es muy grande, tan grande como para acabar con una región completa.-

-Señorita Sacerdotisa…..-con esas palabras y un porte impecable salió Kagome de escena.

Nadie parpadeaba, nadie opinaba, era un cementerio ese lugar, no se apreciaba ningún ruido, al parecer todo el ejército del "difunto" Sesshomaru deseaba saber quién o cómo iba a ser guiado el territorio del oeste. Inuyasha estaba sin palabras, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado Kagome. Kagome lucía cómo un ángel, lo estaba insultando, lo estaba retando, lo estaba dejando como un bicho rastrero y lo peor era que él sabía que todo lo que salía de la boca de aquella sacerdotisa a la que un día amó y a la que estaba a punto de perder… no era sino la verdad. Pero no iba a retractarse, estaba por conseguir poder, tierras, dinero, e incluso, si todo salía bien y revivía a Kikyo iba a tener lo que había estado buscando sacar de Kagome desde que regreso; sexo indefinido. ¿Por qué renunciar todo eso? Él ya estaba harto de ser un mediocre don nadie sin sexo.


	3. Chapter 3 Encuentro, Realidad

Capítulo 3 Encuentro, Realidad

Kagome llevaba dos horas de caminata, aún iba pensando cómo encontrar el paradero de Sesshomaru, también pensaba qué era lo que iba a hacer después de entregar al verdadero dueño de esas tierras. Primero que nada, no quería saber en lo absoluto de Inuyasha, segundo, tampoco quería volver a la aldea de Kaede. Si Inuyasha conseguía traer de vuelta a Kikyo prefería estar bien lejos. Y no porque le importara lo que ese par pudieran hacer…Sólo le repugnaba lo que había descubierto de Inuyasha y no quería estar cerca de él, aunque tuviera que renunciar a sus amigos y a lo que hasta ese momento había considerado un hogar.

En un claro, no muy lejos de todo el alboroto referente a las tierras del Oeste, yacía un joven que la sacó de su ensoñación, tenía el cabello castaño claro y un cuerpo que a lo lejos lucía escultural y bien trabajado. Se acercó, curiosa cómo es y aunque no se imaginaba lo que iba a encontrar, necesitaba orientarse y saber exactamente en dónde se encontraba.

-Joven….Joven… despierte por favor, ¿se encuentra usted bien?- pero nada, no había respuesta. Kagome tenía miedo de acercarse mucho a ese cuerpo pero tampoco podía fingir demencia y seguir su camino, finalmente su curiosidad había sido la que la había encaminado hacia ese muchacho. Se inclinó un poco para poder ver el rostro de ese joven y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no era un joven común y corriente lo que había encontrado…

- ¿Sesshomaru?.

Kagome no había conseguido despertar ni hacer reaccionar a Sesshomaru, aun no había confirmado que fuese él, pero esa aura que desprendía aquel joven era igual a la del Lord del oeste y aunque no traía armadura sus ropajes blancos coincidían con los de Sesshomaru. Tenía que confirmarlo con él ya que el color de su cabello era diferente, y no tenía sus marcas ni en el rostro ni en sus fornidos brazos. Por lo tanto haló del cuerpo de quien creía era Sesshomaru, hasta ubicarlo en una sombra y se acomodó a un lado de él esperando a que reaccionara. Después de varias horas ya estaba oscuro y Kagome había puesto un campo de energía para poder relajarse un poco ya que los últimos dos días habían sido realmente agotadores. ¿Quién le iba a decir que el día marcado para su boda iba a terminar acampando con un joven inconsciente? Y que además que ese joven inconsciente muy probablemente fuera el Lord del oeste, Sesshomaru. Antes de poder pensar algo más cayó en un profundo sueño, tan profundo que no sintió cuando él despertó.

-¡Rayos! Estúpida Bruja del Destino, no pensé que fuera tan poderosa, pero estoy seguro que ya está en el otro mundo, un momento ¿qué diablos pasó, dónde estoy?- Sesshomaru estaba desconcertado al ver que no había nadie de su ejército cerca de él, además se sentía débil. Puso sus manos frente a él, como si quisiera tapar su cara del sol, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que las marcas de sus brazos no estaban, soltó un gemido, no fue ensordecedor pero sí lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Kagome…

-¿Sesshomaru? ¿Eres tú?

-…- El youkai no comprendía, por qué una humana estaba ahí, mucho menos porqué esa mujer sabía su nombre.- ¿quién rayos eres humana, cómo te atreves a tutear al gran Sesshomaru?

-¿Sesshomaru, no me reconoces? Soy yo Kagome…

-…- ¿Kagome? Kagome…Kagome…un momento ese aroma es de…- ¿qué haces aquí, estúpida mujer?- sí, definitivamente era el Lord del Oeste.

-En primera, no soy estúpida, o bueno, un poco pero sólo por ayudarte. En segunda, no estoy aquí por gusto, tú pediste refuerzos para tu pequeña guerra y cuando llegamos tanto Inuyasha como yo supimos de tu "muerte" en el campo de batalla. Tercera le declaré la guerra al loco de tu hermano. Ayer pensaba que me iba a casar con él y hoy que era la boda estoy contándote esto a ti. Cuarta, descubrí que casi cometo el mayor error de mi vida y le juré a ese hipócrita que te llevaría a ocupar tu lugar antes del año de plazo para que aparezcas. Quinta, con esa apariencia nadie va a creer que seas Sesshomaru Lord del oeste. Y Sexta pero no menos importante ¿qué diablos te pasó?- Ok, fue mucha información de golpe, pero Sesshomaru tenía que saberla y por su expresión había entendido cada palabra que salió de la boca de Kagome. Lo que no se esperaba era la apariencia que tenía.

-No tengo porqué darte explicaciones humana.- dijo en un tono frío y cortante Sesshomaru.

-¡Ah! Con que no tienes que darme explicaciones, ¿cierto? Entonces no tendrás problemas en regresar a tus tierras convertido en… ¿qué serás? Un… hu-ma-no - ante las palabras de Kagome, Sesshomaru no tardó en ponerse de pie. ¿Un humano, había escuchado bien?

-¡Diablos!- más tardó en ponerse de pie que en volver al suelo, se sentía débil, inseguro y por una extraña razón un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. De sus mangas Kagome sacó un pequeño espejo y se lo dio a Sesshomaru. Lo que vio, lo aterró. Así de simple, así de sencillo. La más pura forma del miedo era lo que expresaba la cara del Lord. Lo que vio no le gustó, su hermoso cabello plateado había desaparecido para dejar paso a uno color miel, sus antes dorados ojos ahora eran de un color verde esmeralda, no había media luna ni marcas de nacimiento, sus orejas de youkai habían desaparecido dejando ver unas bien formadas orejas humanas, su cuerpo y medidas eran las mismas pero ahora se sentía débil, sus garras también habían desaparecido. Después de revisar por fuera quería ver lo que había cambiado en cuanto a poderes y sentidos, sus sentidos estaban disminuidos pero relativamente en buenas condiciones, al momento de querer sacar los poderes de Bakusaiga, la espada no respondió y Tenseiga… bueno Tenseiga nunca había sido de mucha ayuda o eso era lo que él creía. Lo bueno era que al menos el youki de ambas espadas no le afectaba. Llegó a una conclusión, una terrible conclusión, ahora era un humano.- ¿qué me hiciste mujer?- fue lo único que pudo articular.

El silencio se apoderó del ambiente, ella quería saber precisamente qué era lo que le había pasado, ella realmente quería ayudarlo, pero al parecer a Sesshomaru le iba a tomar un poco de tiempo asimilar lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Yo? Yo no te he hecho nada, pero te voy a ayudar.- Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sincera…

Qué tal? Les gustó? A mí sí! Jeje aprovecho para agradecer sus reviews e informarles que la actualización será todos los viernes. Espero poder subir dos capítulos por vez. Aprovecho para poner el disclaimer: ningún personaje me pertenece ok. Bueno espero disfruten el capítulo 4 Viaje.


	4. Chapter 4 Viaje

Capítulo 4 Viaje

Llevaban cerca de un mes juntos, él hubiera deseado regresar a sus tierras, matar al imbécil de Inuyasha y alejarse de aquella misteriosa mujer. Pero claro, quién dijo que la vida fuera justa. Esa mujer hablaba bastante y él sin quererlo comenzó a ponerle atención a todas sus historias, variaban desde su familia hasta los productos comestibles más raros que alguien se pudiera imaginar. Ella aseguraba que provenía del futuro y eso a él le causaba mucha curiosidad, claro que nunca se lo demostraba y cuando ella le hacía preguntas personales, él la desairaba con una mueca de indiferencia.

A pesar de eso se acoplaban bastante bien, Kagome había aprendido a leer cada mirada de Sesshomaru y él ya se había acostumbrado a esa energía que desplegaba Kagome. En una aldea de paso, una sacerdotisa ya anciana les dijo que para revertir maldiciones, hechizos, conjuros y karmas del pasado no había nadie mejor que Hotaru la diosa de los espejismos. Lo bueno es que no era algo incurable, o eso trataban de pensar, esperaban poder hallar a Hotaru antes del año de plazo. Lo malo era que Sesshomaru cargaba un genio del demonio (literal) porque se sentía indefenso, no tenía sino la fuerza de un humano ligeramente arriba del promedio, cero poderes y cero espadas, sumando a eso dependía de una humana que no paraba de "entrometerse" en su vida. Irónicamente sin esa humana él de seguro ya se hubiera metido en más de un problema. Hablando de problemas al pareces Sesshomaru iba tan envuelto en sus pensamientos qué…

-¡Sesshomaru! Podrías quitarte de encima- Sesshomaru tropezó con una roca y fue a caer sobre Kagome, esta al querer sacárselo de encima hace que ambos queden en una pose muy comprometedora. No sólo toda la virilidad de Sesshomaru estaba rozando la intimidad de Kagome sino que su rostro estaba en el cuello de ella. Siendo hombre le era más difícil contener sus emociones así que le fue imposible resistirse y aspiro suavemente el aroma de la sacerdotisa, quien lo sacó de su ensoñación en el momento en el que ella liberó un suave suspiro.- Sesshomaru, pesas, podrías levantarte.- dijo una sumamente sonrojada Kagome, acto seguido ocurre algo que ni en los más locos sueños de nadie podría pasar, Sesshomaru ocultaba un fuerte sonrojo tras su flequillo y no sólo eso, fue incapaz de articular una sola palabra.

Así pasó el día, sin pena ni gloria, sólo un incidente que había dejado en claro que la transformación del Lord del oeste, estaba despertando varias emociones en él.

-Sabes Sesshomaru creo que es hora de descansar, sé que por ti caminaríamos día y noche sin descanso pero lo mejor será tomar las cosas con calma todavía falta mucho para que el plazo termine.

-Humanos…por eso son una especie inútil, siempre posponiendo todo.

-Momento, oh gran Lord y Excelencia, usted también es un hu ma no- algo en ese comentario le ocasionó gracia a Sesshomaru y trato de ocultar una leve risa que amenazaba con salir.

-Bueno mujer, sólo por hoy te permitiré un poco de descanso porque a partir de mañana caminaremos día y noche.

-Sí sí lo que diga el gran Lord.- Ya estaban como de costumbre, él recargado en el tronco de un árbol y ella tumbada en el césped. Pero comenzó a llover y sus planes de descanso fueron deshechos por la lluvia. Ella se puso de pie, él, necio, testarudo y orgulloso dijo que la lluvia no le haría daño, que lo mejor sería que ella buscara refugio cerca. Kagome asintió y salió en busca de una cueva o alguna cabaña abandonada, estaba segura que en poco tiempo el Lord dejaría su orgullo atrás y compartiría el espacio con ella, y hubiese sido así si Kagome hubiera estado atenta pero por ir distraída cayó y lo único que fue capaz de articular fue:

-¡Sesshomaru!- fue su última palabra antes de perder el conocimiento, lo bueno es que Sesshomaru estaba cerca, bajó cuidadosamente un pequeño barranco, la tomó en sus brazos delicadamente y tras caminar unos cuantos metros halló una cueva, no era grande ni pequeña, tenía un buen tamaño. Dejó un momento a la sacerdotisa inconsciente y salió por un poco de leña, quién le diría que el cuerpo humano tenía tantas debilidades. Pero él era el Lord del oeste y no dejaría a su guardaespaldas desamparada ¿cierto? ¿Quién más se ofrecería a cuidar la espalda de un humano cualquiera en una misión tan peligrosa? No era por su dulce aroma, no era por su hermoso y delicado cuerpo, no era por la desbordante alegría y preocupación que siempre tenía hacía él, mucho menos era porque esa humana se le estuviera colando en lo más profundo de su alma. Él no hablaba mucho, de hecho era un hombre de muy pocas palabras pero siempre atento a su entorno y ese mes se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura con esa mujer, temía, claro que temía. Temía perder su coraza de acero que le había tomado cerca de medio milenio formar. Temía enamorarse de la humana, pero el simple hecho de pensar esas cosas sólo le abofeteaba el rostro diciéndole que si no le importara un ápice se limitaría a ignorarla y seguir con su camino no se rompería la cabeza pensando tanta estupidez. Pero la convivencia esa jodida convivencia era lo que lo estaba matando, no era lo mismo convivir con Rin que hablaba de trivialidades como las mariposas, flores y demás niñerías. Kagome le estaba mostrando cosas que él desconocía, y las cuales quisiera o no le removían la curiosidad.

Pensando, queriendo o no, ya había encendido una fogata y había acomodado a Kagome en su regazo, no le quedaba otra opción ella estaba húmeda por la lluvia y el piso no era cómodo, quién iba a imaginarlo el Lord del Oeste pensando en la comodidad de un ser inferior. Pero no podía permitir que la humana se enfermara ¿por qué? Simple, no quería más retrasos. Pasó la noche sin ninguna novedad él dormía y ella también. Y así la noche abrió paso a la mañana. Kagome despertó en el regazo de Sesshomaru, se sentía un poco confundida pero apenas pasaron unos segundos para que ella dedujera la situación. Se puso de pie tratando de no despertar al Lord pero su vano intento de no despertarlo fue inútil ya que apenas sintió el movimiento de Kagome él despertó.

-Sesshomaru, gracias, no pensé que pudiera perder la conciencia.- pero él no respondió nada, sólo hizo un gesto de indiferencia.- Bueno, es hora de seguir lo mejor será pasar a una aldea para desayunar algo.- Tenían un poco de dinero, les habían pagado bastante por la estola y los ropajes del youkai pero tenían un mes viajando con esa plata y sin ingresos. A Kagome no le preocupaba del todo, sabía que la gente siempre era amable con las sacerdotisas. Y aunque habían tratado de manejar un bajo perfil, la belleza de ella aunada a la de él siempre terminaba por ser una atracción al público.

-Vamos.- dijo cortante Sesshomaru.

-Sesshomaru, yo sé que puedo ser una molestia para ti, pero tú me agradas.- dijo con un ligero sonrojo Kagome.

-Hn- trató de disimular indiferencia pero aquello lo había desequilibrado.- Vamos, no lo repetiré humana.

-Kagome, soy Kagome.-

Pronto llegaron a una aldea, probablemente estaban muy cerca también de la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero Kagome se había prometido no volver. Cabía la posibilidad de toparse con Inuyasha o incluso con Kikyo y eso era lo que menos deseaba. Sesshomaru se percibía un tanto más distante de lo normal. Y no era por gusto, él había cuidado a Kagome, pero había perdido de vista que él ahora era también un humano, un humano que había deambulado por todo el bosque en plena lluvia. Kagome pudo ver sus mejillas coloreadas de un pálido rojo y paró en seco. Lo tomó desprevenido acercado su frente a la de él, sí, definitivamente era fiebre, probablemente llevaba un rato dolorido del cuerpo también pero el muy orgulloso no había dicho nada.

-Mira Sesshomaru, puedo tolerar que me ignores, que me trates con indiferencia, lo que no puedo tolerar es que te hagas el fuerte cuando estás así y menos porque la culpable de esto soy yo. ¡Compréndelo de una vez, eres un humano! Y si quieres sobrevivir y regresar a tus tierras tienes que cuidarte, ¿piensas que un resfrío no es peligroso? Pues déjame decirte que en esta época es mortal sino tienes los cuidados necesarios.- Sorpresa, eso era lo que decían los ojos de él, Cuándo se había convertido esa igualada en su madre.

-Humana estúpida…- ¿Enfermo? ¿Él? No, esa humana ya estaba desquiciada, él ni siquiera sabía lo que era una enfermedad, en sus casi quinientos años de vida él jamás había enfermado.

-Nada de humana estúpida, aquí el único estúpido eres tú.- Kagome lo tomó de la mano y se encamino al palacio de la aldea, ojalá pudiera ayudar en algo a cambio de techo y medicinas. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando la mandaron al demonio.

-Lo sentimos mucho, pero tenemos órdenes del terrateniente de no permitir el paso a ninguna sacerdotisa, existe el rumor de que hay una sacerdotisa queriendo sacar fortuna chantajeando a Lord Inuyasha del oeste y se nos ha prohibido ayudar a ninguna de ellas.

-¿Qué dijo usted? ¿Lord Inuyasha? –fue lo único que pudo articular Kagome antes de que Sesshomaru la halara del brazo. -Espera, Sesshomaru, tú necesitas atención.

-Humana, no me contradigas y vámonos- una de las oraciones más largas pronunciadas por el youkai, eso y un poco de fuerza ejercida en el brazo de la sacerdotisa y estaban de nuevo caminando.

-Lo siento.- Dijo ella, a sabiendas de que esos comentarios seguramente le habían afectado mucho más a él.

-No tienes porqué disculparte, sólo quería salir de ahí.- Dijo Sesshomaru con un poco de ¿culpa?

-De verdad necesitas tratamiento…-Kagome estaba desesperada, habían parado a descansar a las afueras de la aldea ya que incluso los aldeanos los ignoraban. No sabían qué era lo que había pasado pero parecían vetados. Aunque en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba a ella, lo que la tenía muy estresada era ver que la fiebre de Sesshomaru iba en aumento y sin un tratamiento lo más seguro era que se complicara el resfriado. Entonces algo se le vino a la cabeza, no estaba segura si iba a funcionar o no pero no perdía nada con intentarlo.- Vamos, anda, levántate. –dijo con una mirada llena de determinación, cosa que extrañó un tanto al youkai pero no tenía animo de debatir.

Caminaron cerca de tres horas, estaba realmente a punto de sentarse a llorar, pero no, iba a aguantar ya estaban por llegar. Y ahí estaba, el viejo y conocido pozo, el posible paso a la salvación de su acompañante. Pidió con todo su corazón que el pozo le abriera el camino a su época trato de concentrar toda su determinación y…

-Sesshomaru, necesitamos saltar, no sé si vayamos a donde yo vivía o si nos quedemos parados en el fondo de este pozo pero vale la pena intentar, no se me ocurre otra salida.

-hn…

-Vamos.- ella tomó delicadamente la mano de Sesshomaru, saltaron juntos y antes de darse cuenta una luz violeta los envolvió. Grande fue la sorpresa de Kagome al darse cuenta de que habían pasado a su época y más grande se hizo al sentir la cálida mano de él entrelazada con la suya. Salieron del pozo, abrieron la puerta del pequeño santuario y ahí estaba, su casa tal y cómo la había dejado hace poco más de tres años. Sintió un gran gozo en el pecho, saber que vería de nuevo a su familia, incluso por un instante olvidó todos los problemas que había dejado atrás.

-Así qué, esta es tu época.- dijo Sesshomaru

Sí! Soy mala, jeje les gustó? Espero sus comentarios, recuerden es el mejor alimento para la inspiración. ;) Gracias por leer.


	5. Chapter 5 Camisón, no Comisón!

Hola mis queridas lectoras, iba a actualizar mañana pero al diablo estamos de vacaciones! Espero disfruten la lectura un saludo a todas y muchas gracias por sus ánimos….se les quieres, felices vacaciones!

Capítulo 5 ¿Comisón? No, CAMISÓN

Abrió la puerta de su casa y gritó fuertemente:

– ¡Mamá!- Del interior salió Sonomi, con una cara de susto y a la vez de sorpresa. ¿Acaso esa hermosa joven era su hija? Apenas tenía un mes desde que había saltado por el pozo, pero se veía tan bella, tan cambiada, tan mujer.

-¿Kagome? ¿Eres tú mi Kagome?

-…- No fue capaz de responder, simplemente se arrojó a los acogedores brazos de su madre, que la recibieron como siempre, como si fuera una pequeña de cinco años. Pero antes de dar ninguna explicación, recordó el motivo de su llegada a esa época.- Mamá, te presento a Sesshomaru, estoy aquí principalmente por él, está muy enfermo.- Apareció en la escena lo que su madre describió como un muchacho sumamente atractivo, quiso interrogar a su hija, pero el semblante del Lord le cambió la idea y le dijo que subiera de inmediato a recostarlo en su habitación, que ella llamaría al médico.

Subió las escaleras y llegó a su habitación la cual por cierto se encontraba tal y como ella la había dejado.

Sesshomaru POV

¡Diablos! Cómo es posible que me pueda pasar todo esto, digo no soy el ser más bueno del planeta y he hecho muchas calamidades pero si la vida me quería enseñar una lección no era suficiente castigo convertirme en un humano, ¿tenía también que enfermar, sentirme débil y además atormentarme con esta humana? Ella voltea a verme y me indica que me recueste en lo que dice es una cama, que por cierto está infestada con su olor. La obedezco y no porque me guste que me ordenen nada sino porque mi cuerpo no da para más. Nunca había sentido tanto dolor, ni cuando el imbécil de Inuyasha me atacó con Colmillo de Acero, me duelen todos mis músculos es más aún no sé si fue mi voluntad o si fue mi orgullo lo que me permitió llegar caminando por mí mismo a este lugar… Antes de percibir cualquier cosa me embriago con el olor de esa mujer y caigo en un sueño profundo.

"_Un__** año a partir de hoy, sufrirás un cambio en tu reloj, conmigo has de batallar, pero tú mismo serás tu pesar. Sólo con el verdadero amor dejando el orgullo atrás, marcando de corazón, de vuelta resurgirás"**_

Despierto agitado y siento una cálida mano en mi frente, al parecer tuve una pesadilla, ahora sé qué fue lo que me pasó, esa estúpida bruja me lanzó un hechizo, ¿verdadero amor? ¡Ja! Eso nunca pasará, creo que moriré siendo un ser inferior porque jamás me voy a enamorar. Bueno, también podemos encontrar a la tal Hotaru quita hechizos…

Ahora que lo veo bien, la humana está acompañada, un tipo de vestidura blanca se acerca a mí, de inmediato levanto la guardia y ella lo nota. Me dice que no tengo porqué temer que es un médico y me va a dar una poción o algo así. Pero el muy atrevido humano después de tocarme y escuchar mi corazón con una cosa fría y rara dice que me quiere "inyectar", ¿qué diablos es eso? A mí el gran Lord del oeste ningún repugnante humano me va a poner una mano encima, no más. Lo veo con el hielo de mil glaciares y sale de la habitación, pasa cerca de una hora cuando ella vuelve, por cierto no había notado que ella luce distinta, trae puesto un sugerente atuendo que deja ver sus largas y níveas piernas, además de sus bien formados pechos. ¿Acaso es una broma? No sabe esta mujer que es impropio vestir así.

-¿Qué traes encima mujer? –le digo sin mucho ánimo, la verdad no quería preguntar pero mi curiosidad últimamente se controla sola.

-Sesshomaru, lo de menos es mi camisón, no permitiste que el médico te pusiera el antídoto de tu problema, así que lo tendré que hacer yo.

-¿Qué dices mujer? Ni tú ni nadie van a mancillar mi orgullo.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío y date vuelta, no estoy de ánimo para juegos y por lo que acabo de descubrir será mejor que obedezcas y no hagas que perdamos más tiempo aquí, un día aquí es aproximadamente lo equivalente a un mes en la época antigua. Y gracias a tu enfermedad al menos debemos de estar aquí por tres días a partir de mañana, podrían ser dos pero eso depende de tu cooperación.- Sí, esta mujer me tenía en sus manos, lo que no termino de comprender es por qué quiere que me dé la vuelta, confiar o no confiar ese es el dilema. Bueno, creo que por primer vez seré doblegado, no quiero perder más tiempo.

-Bien, haz lo que tengas que hacer y que sea rápido.-quedé recostado boca abajo y lo que pasó a continuación hizo que me quedara así un gran rato, esa atrevida bajo mis… cómo dijo, cierto pantalones del pijamo, se subió con las piernas abiertas en mi espalda dejándome sentir todo su cuerpo apenas cubierto por una delgadísima tela y al final pinchó mi nalga izquierda…no tengo mucho qué comentar al respecto sólo puedo decir que mi estúpido cuerpo humano reaccionó a esta situación haciendo que mi entrepierna doliera de tan dura erección que portaba. No rebatí, no opiné, sólo traté de relajarme para que esa situación se calmara por sí misma. Jamás le iba a dar el gusto a esa mujer de darse cuenta que había provocado algo en mí. Por alguna extraña razón como si fuera magia, no pasaron ni diez minutos cuando esa cosa que me puso me dio mucho sueño…

Era de madrugada cuando recuperé la conciencia, lo supe porque el silencio reinaba en esa casa, ya estaba oscuro y no se escuchaban todas los cosas ruidosas del momento en el que llegamos, sentí un peso en mi costado y al darme vuelta vi una de las imágenes más bellas de mi vida y la verdad que he visto muchas cosas. La humana atrevida estaba recostada al lado mío, dejando a mi pleno alcance todo su cuerpo, verdaderamente que es ingenua, si no fuera yo probablemente cualquier otro macho ya le hubiese hecho un sinfín de cosas, podía ver claramente sus espesas pestañas y sus labios carnosos, su piel al desnudo a través del famoso comisón, sus senos se juntaban por la postura en la que estaba y sus piernas un tanto separadas, daban una imagen exquisita de la humana. La estaba observando fijamente cuando un sollozo de su parte me distrajo y en ese momento perdí, perdí el poco autocontrol que aún tenía, perdí mi dignidad, perdí mi voluntad y sobretodo me perdí a mí mismo, estúpidos sentimientos, la atraje a mi cuerpo y me abracé a ella, a modo de consolarla le susurré que todo estaría bien, y en esa pose volví a descansar.

Kagome POV

El sol se colaba por mi ventana, hacía mucho tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, me espabilé y sentí el calor de… un momento, no es posible creo que sigo dormida… ¡no! Di un grito que seguramente hizo temblar la casa. Me levanté cuán resorte sólo para encontrarme con un par de orbes esmeraldas que me veían fijamente.

-Mujer, el que debería de estar asustado soy yo, la atrevida que se coló a MIS aposentos fuiste tú con tu ridículo comisón.- Dijo un "indignado" Sesshomaru dándose su importancia.

-Eres un pervertido, y no es un comisón, es un camisón y no es ridículo sirve contra el calor, además no me colé en tus aposentos, sólo me quedé dormida al cuidarte…!bobo!- Estaba tan preocupada por él, que me quedé dormida vigilándolo y es que siendo el taiyoukai Sesshomaru, lucía muy lindo tan indefenso. Le solté una mirada de molestia y le dije que iba a ver qué era lo que íbamos a desayunar. También le di una toalla y una muda de ropa de mi padre, antes de bajar con mi madre le mostré cómo funcionaba la ducha, Me hizo gracia ver lo interesado que se mostraba a cada detalle. Salí del baño y bajé de inmediato a la cocina, la verdad quería prepararle el desayuno yo misma.

-Kagome, hija, ¿qué haces despierta tan temprano? Estaba por prepararles algo nutritivo, a ti y a tu novio.- Dijo mi madre de una forma tan inocente que no noté eso de "tu novio" hasta que sentí mi cara arder.

-¡Mamá! No somos novios, es sólo que…-Y así mientras yo preparaba unos tallarines con pollo y verduras le expliqué todo lo que había pasado a mi madre. Por momentos reía, otros se quedaba seria y al final cuando comencé a explicarle lo que el idiota de Inuyasha había hecho, simplemente se quedó muy sorprendida. Terminé con la sopa y salí de la cocina, al parecer mi madre estaba tan ensimismada que no notó cuando salí, creo que le di mucho en que pensar.

Subí las escaleras con un tanto de pereza, la verdad es que hubiera deseado descansar un poco más, pero la impresión de despertar con Sesshomaru abrazado a mí, me espabiló completamente. Además creo que nada fue más impactante que lo que pasó cuando entré a dejar la bandeja de comida, estaba él viendo por mi ventana y lo único que llevaba puesto era el bóxer que le di cómo ropa interior. Dejé lentamente la charola en mi mesita de estudios y me quedé embelesada observando cada centímetro de su bien formado cuerpo, seguramente incluso babeaba, y no era que no supiera que tiene un cuerpo de dioses pero nunca lo había podido observar tan…tan…tan de cerca y tan desnudo. Todo en ese hombre es perfecto, sus piernas bien torneadas pero largas, sus brazos sin ser grotescos bien formados, su espalda ¡oh por Dios! Qué espalda…

Y cómo todo lo que empieza tiene que terminar, sentí que la vida se me iba al piso cuando el volteó a verme, tan profundamente, tan fijamente, no me dio tiempo de reaccionar y como si este demonio de pacotilla supiera…

-¿Te gusto?- dijo él sin pena ni gloria

-Para nada, es sólo que estás casi desnudo exhibiéndote frente a una humana que puede ver.- ¡Sonrió! El muy descarado y altivo sonrió, yo sé que fue una mentira muy infantil y probablemente podía leer mis pensamientos ¿Quién diablos negaría lo guapo que es este hombre? Pero no se lo iba a reconocer, no señor, no tenía pensado darle el gusto.

-Mmmm, lo dice la mujer que se mete semidesnuda a la cama de un hombre que también puede ver.- esto último lo dijo tan cerca de mí que su aliento acariciaba mi rostro, ¿qué diablos pasaba aquí? ¿qué diablos son estas mariposas en mi estómago?

-¿¡acaso no puedes superar mi camisón?!- Dije con un tanto de molestia en la voz, sin saber lo que se escondía detrás de esas palabras.

-Yo sólo tengo mucho calor y si me permites también tengo hambre.- Rozó mi brazo y prosiguió a comer. Me quedé con un escalofrío ya que apenas ese roce me dio una descarga eléctrica en mi columna vertebral. No puedo decir que lo amo, pero la verdad me gusta bastante su compañía, me gusta su carácter, sí su carácter del demonio hace que ese estira y afloja de ambos se vuelva un juego divertido, espero que este juego no termine siendo peligroso.- Por cierto, no te he preguntado, ¿cómo sigues, te sientes mejor? Si es así me gustaría que saliéramos a que conozcas un poco mi época.

-Mmmmm ¿Acaso estás preocupada por mí? –De verdad siento que este hombre juega con mi mente.

-No, no es sólo eso, lo mejor será pasar el día aquí y pensé que a lo mejor te gustaría conocer un poco.- Ja, ni creas que te voy a alabar Lord presumido.

-Me siento bien humana, y sí, sí me gustaría conocer un poco, pero ni sueñes que te voy a tomar la mano.- Sí, definitivamente Sesshomaru ha cambiado, aunque tiene un humor negro, no me desagrada del todo.

-Bien, pues termina con el desayuno y vístete, no creo que sea sano que andes semidesnudo por el mundo. Yo iré a preparar lo necesario para salir. Tenemos unas cuantas horas para que conozcas un poco el mundo actual, lo mejor será regresar a la época antigua después de tu inyección, no sabemos cuántos días han pasado desde ayer que venimos aquí.

CONTINUARÁ

Les gustó? Jeje espero disfruten leyendo tanto como yo mientras escribo….el próximo capítulo se titula "Se abre el telón del mal"…. Cuídense mucho


	6. Chapter 6 Se abre el telón del mal!

Buenas noches mis queridas lectoras! Gracias por sus reviews y el animo! Como bien saben estamos de vacaciones y esta semana saldré de viaje, quería subir el capítulo el miércoles pero la verdad me encantan sus reviews y no llevaré mi pc de viaje, así que como las quiero mucho de una vez lo subo para que no tengan que esperar hasta el viernes… Sin más preámbulos espero disfruten el capítulo…

**Capítulo 6 Se abre el telón del mal.**

Salieron de la casa cerca del mediodía, realmente ambos lucían despampanantes, Kagome llevaba un vestido corto en color rosa, sin mangas, que estaba ceñido a sus senos y terminaba con un poco de vuelo en corte "A", unas sandalias negras y lentes oscuros. Sesshomaru lucía unos jeans de mezclilla no muy de moda, (pero ¡por dios! estamos hablando del lord de las tierras del oeste, ¡al diablo la moda!) una camisa blanca abierta de los pectorales hacia arriba obviamente sin fajar, lentes oscuros, y tenis (qué por cierto habían encontrado entre la ropa que la gente dona al templo)

Quienes los veían en la calle murmuraban que seguro estaban grabando alguna telenovela o película, y es que cuando estaban juntos realmente irradiaban confianza y seguridad en sí mismos, parecían una pareja del espectáculo. El plan era que Sesshomaru pudiera conocer un poco el futuro. Francamente, él estaba impactado e hizo pasar una que otra vergüenza a Kagome, lo bueno es que Sesshomaru no es del todo expresivo y todas sus reacciones "vergonzosas" eran opacadas por su porte y elegancia, ¡claro!, humano, demonio o mitad bestia Sesshomaru era Sesshomaru y eso era algo que nadie iba a poder cambiar.

Sesshomaru POV

Aquí estoy, viendo cosas realmente impactantes, pero no puedo concentrar mi mente en los "inventos" humanos. Sólo puedo concentrar mi mente en la mujer que me acompaña, es tan ingenua, tan honesta, tan confiada y tan tonta, que no se da cuenta de la cantidad de humanos imbéciles que la observan. ¿Qué pasará si le pongo mi brazo en su cintura? Digo, es mi guardaespaldas y como su amo debo de protegerla ¿cierto? No, no, no, qué diablos le pasa a mi mente. Mejor será seguir viendo las cosas que ella me muestra tan feliz. Lo que más me ha sorprendido de todos los inventos humanos es el "celular" saca imágenes de cualquier cosa, además atrapa acciones que uno puede ver varias veces. Esta época de verdad es asombrosa me gustaría saber si aun hay demonios, es una lástima que estos sentidos humanos no sean capaces de nada. No sé qué haré sino encontramos a la Diosa de los espejismos, tenía que caer en el hechizo de una bruja loca, justo cuando todo iba bien. Para colmo el imbécil de Inuyasha ahora se siente dueño de mis tierras, ah pero que ni piense que le va a ser tan fácil hacerse con ellas. Puede que ahora yo sea un humano y puede que sea más débil que él, pero yo soy Lord Sesshomaru dueño y señor de las tierras del oeste y para que ese insignificante híbrido se quede con lo mío será necesario que me mate cien veces…

-Sesshomaru, ¿podrías soltarme?- dijo la humana, y es que yo estaba tan concentrado en mis problemas que no me di cuenta en qué momento la tomé de la cintura. Me sorprendí tanto que la solté de inmediato y di media vuelta hacía casa de la humana, cuando ella me tomó de la mano…¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mi corazón late rápido? ¿Qué putas es esto?

-Lo siento humana, yo sólo quería…- ella se sonrojó, ingenua no pienses de más- Mira humana, ya vi que en esta época es normal ir por ahí casi sin ropa, pero tú no dejas mucho a la imaginación y haces que todos te vean…-No, jamás le reconoceré que quería protegerla de esos pervertidos, nunca

-Sesshomaru, ¡Abajoooo!- Esta humana sí que es ridícula, qué piensa que ese hechizo me va a qué, a ¿corregir? Me está confundiendo con el idiota de Inuyasha, no sé por qué pero el sólo concepto de esa idea hace que mi sangre hierva como nunca, ni yo mismo soy capaz de controlar lo que mi cuerpo está por hacer.

-Mira humana inútil que te quede claro que no soy el reemplazo de la porquería esa de híbrido, YO soy tu único dueño y espero que con esto no se te olvide nunca.- Me acerco a ella, la tomo por la cintura y antes de que habrá su gran boca, la beso. Dios mío, no sé por qué lo hice, pero nunca me arrepentiré, el sabor de ella es tan exquisito que sólo puedo pensar en probar un poco más, así que muerdo un poco su labio inferior para que en su intento de quejarse me permita probar su lengua, y sí, funcionó, definitivamente es muy fácil leer a esta mujer. No me cansaría de este sabor pero todo lo bueno termina rápido. Y así mi primer beso de verdad, ella lo terminó con un bofetón tamaño mujer youkai ofendida.

Kagome POV

¡Dios mío! ¿Cuándo llegamos a esto? ¿Por qué me beso? Nunca había sentido tantas cosas con un solo beso, tu sabor es simplemente delicioso. Casi podría jurar que nunca habrá unos labios más dulces que los tuyos, lo peor es que a pesar de que me besas por la fuerza, se siente muy dulce, muy seductor y muy ansiado tu beso. Pero aunque sea el mejor beso de toda mi vida no puedo perder por una reacción hormonal de mi cuerpo, por lo tanto, te planto una cachetada que lleva de fondo todas mis fuerzas.

Estás molesto, lo noto porque tu mirada dice "estúpida humana te voy a matar" pero no le doy importancia o al menos eso finjo, porque Lord o no, eres un pervertido y los pervertidos necesitan que una mujer con pantalones los pare en seco. Seguro estás acostumbrado a que las mujeres se te arrojen encima, pero yo no soy ese tipo de mujer, ¡ja! Qué ingenuo, sólo porque me atraigas no pienses que te voy a permitir propasarte conmigo, no señor. Rompo el silencio…

- No sé por qué hiciste eso Sesshomaru, puedo soportar muchas cosas, puedo soportar que odies a los humanos, que nos creas inferiores, que me trates como tu sirviente. Pero no puedo tolerar que me toques, ni que entres en mi vida como si yo fuera un juguete, mucho menos que me digas cosas como que seas mi dueño y me beses.-

-Humana Idiota, cómo te atreves.- Dice con…¿tristeza?

-Demonio pervertido, ¿cómo te atreves tú? Qué piensas "Lord Sesshomaru" Que porque todas las mujeres se te arrojan encima ¿yo también lo hare? Pues no, podrás ser muy sexy, podrás tener un hermoso cuerpo y un humor muy extraño que no me desagrada, podrás ser un taiyoukai y el hijo legítimo de Inu no Taisho, pero no por esas cualidades te voy a permitir que me beses así cómo así. Un beso sin amor mejor es ahorrártelo.

-Humana, eres más idiota de lo que yo pensé, me largo.

¿Por qué? Por qué me sentí tan mal con eso último, qué escondía su última frase. ¿Por qué mi pecho duele? Tan sólo es Sesshomaru, no tendría por qué sentirme tan mal, pero lo conozco un poco y creo que sus ojos me quieren ocultar algo muy importante. Debo de hacer algo, no se puede ir así cómo así.

-¡Sesshomaru! Espera.- Lo tomé de su brazo y lo jalé hasta llegar a una heladería, no quería que termináramos mal y esa vocecita dentro de mi alma me decía que debía disculparme con él por haberlo golpeado. Esto es tan controversial, pero esa cara que trae no me gusta nada…él, se ve muy triste y por alguna razón eso no me gusta, a pesar de que lo llevo por la fuerza ni siquiera pone resistencia, me preocupa, estúpido orgulloso desconsiderado, así que pongo mi mano en donde lo golpeé anteriormente y me acerco, él parece desconcertado, retiro mi mano y en su lugar pongo mis labios…

-Lo siento, Sesshomaru.- Mi corazón late fuerte, pero la gran sorpresa que reflejan sus ojos, me hace sentir que mi corazón saldrá de mi pecho en cualquier momento, a lo mejor sí soy una humana atrevida y estúpida. Cómo fui capaz de besar su mejilla cuando yo misma le dije pervertido y de todo por besarme. ¿¡Qué es esto!?

**En la época antigua…**

-¡Kikyo! Gracias al cielo, pensé que el viejo Myoga me estaba engañando cuando me dijo que había una posibilidad de revivirte. –Dijo un Inuyasha sumamente emocionado.

-Inuyasha, eres estúpido o qué, ¿por qué diablos me trajiste de nuevo? No te ha parecido suficiente todo lo que hemos sufrido. –Dijo Kikyo fuera de sí.

-Calma Kikyo, ahora soy dueño de las tierras del oeste, además Kagome ya no está dentro de mi vida y tampoco está Naraku de por medio. Pudimos vencer a ese bastardo en la última pelea.- Inuyasha estaba feliz, sí, esa era la mejor palabra para describirlo. Estaba tan feliz que no tomaba en cuenta que Kikyo apenas iba reviviendo después de su largo sueño.

-Inuyasha, ¿no te das cuenta? Mi ciclo en esta vida pereció el día en que morí, yo ya no soy una existencia pura. Puede que seas libre de mi reencarnación, puede que ya no esté Naraku, pero mi lazo con este mundo ya no es algo natural. –Kikyo estaba fuera de sí, aun no comprendía el porqué de que Inuyasha la reviviera y probablemente si lo descubría no le iba a gustar nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Kikyo, no ves que tienes un cuerpo de carne y hueso? ¿No ves que tienes poder? ¿No ves cuánto te amo?- Inuyasha parecía que se estaba desmoronando, se quería aferrar a ella, él necesitaba de alguien que guiara su vida, necesitaba de una compañera y no podía ser cualquiera claramente se estipulaba que si quería convertirse en dueño de las tierras del oeste tenía que desposarse con un alma del más allá. Así que tenía que ser su querida Kikyo, ella lo iba a ayudar a salir adelante con todos sus planes y pasara lo que pasara no iba a perder la oportunidad de quedarse con todo lo de su hermano. Todavía no se daba cuenta del error tan grande que había cometido no sólo por botar a Kagome sino porque el haber revivido a Kikyo era algo muy delicado.- Sólo quédate conmigo hasta que sea oficialmente el Lord del Oeste, Kagome me juró que traería de vuelta al imbécil de Sesshomaru, y yo no quiero cederle MIS tierras ni a él ni a nadie. Ya fue suficiente de que todos se burlen de mí, yo también soy hijo del gran Inu no Taisho. No soy un bastardo, mi padre murió protegiendo a MI madre y si estuviera con vida me hubiera legado a MÍ sus tierras y no al imbécil creído de mi medio hermano.

-Inuyasha, esto no está a discusión- dijo muy seria Kikyo.- Lo peor es que no veo nada anormal en ti, nada ni nadie te está controlando ¿Acaso siempre has sido así? Porque de ser así, eres un actor profesional, jamás me imaginé tanta codicia y envidia saliendo de ti. ¿Por unas tierras vas a corromper tu alma?- Kikyo no podía descifrar a qué estaba jugando el mitad bestia.

-Por dios Kikyo, yo soy quien soy, sólo ya me cansé, me cansé de jugar al buen híbrido que cuida humanos de porquería, me cansé de jugar a ser el guardaespaldas de la inútil de Kagome que ni siquiera fue capaz de satisfacerme en cuestión de cama, me cansé de vivir en esa pocilga, ¡Ya no soporto ser un mediocre! Kikyo, quiero que juntos rompamos todos los esquemas, que gobernemos cómodamente las tierras del oeste, nadie se atreverá a enfrentarnos.

-Y dime, ¿yo qué gano? Porque suponiendo que yo acceda a tus caprichos, no pienso revolcarme en el lodo sólo porque a ti te dieron ganas de ser "el exitoso Lord de las tierras de Oeste", además quiero saber por qué me reviviste, suponiendo que lo que dices de que Kagome no se dejó comer por ti, podrías tener a cualquier otra mujer y no sólo una sino que varias…

-¡No! Tienes que ser tú. Porque yo te amo Kikyo, por ti soy capaz de cualquier cosa.- _"Claro por ti y por lo que me depara el futuro soy capaz de mentirte a ti y a cualquiera…Tan ingenua Kikyo, apenas me quede con todo podré botarte a ti también y gozar, gozar de mujeres y lujos, sin ataduras a una falsa moral."_

-Bien, entonces mata a Kagome, quiero que la desgarres frente a mí.- Sí, esa era Kikyo, una mujer celosa de la pureza de Kagome, celosa del poder de Kagome, de su belleza y de su alegría. Si Inuyasha había decidido dejar salir lo que realmente pensaba y sentía, ella seguiría su ejemplo y también dejaría salir su verdadero sentir. Ya no tenía nada que perder al menos quería ser libre sin ningún pendiente por el tiempo que le diera el destino, ella sabía que no era sino una pieza en el ajedrez del destino pero valía la pena romper las prohibiciones y cadenas que delimitan la sociedad y la moral para lo correcto. Valía la pena que su deseo más oculto se cumpliera y si el precio era su alma ella la iba a dar, sólo pedía la satisfacción de ver hundida y humillada a su reencarnación. – Eso es lo que te pido Inuyasha, si tú quieres que yo te siga y te sea fiel, tienes que darme la cabeza de Kagome a cambio.

-Bien Kikyo, si eso es lo que pides es un precio bajo para lo que en realidad mereces. - Con esa última frase se fundió en un beso muy pasional con la recién llegada, Kikyo. Lastimosamente ni Sesshomaru, ni Kagome o incluso ni Inuyasha, ni Kikyo, sabían lo que el destino les tenía preparado. Podría no ser justo, podría ser doloroso, podría ser increíble, pero iba a ser lo que tenía que ser…

Continuará

¿Intenso? Para mí lo fue, jeje esperemos que todo salga bien No me maten! El viernes sin falta les subo el Capítulo 7 Negaciones, Secuestro… se les quiere a todas y todos espero sus opiniones… también se aceptan críticas ;)


	7. Chapter 7 Negaciones, Secuestro

**Hola mis queridas y queridos lectores, lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo el capítulo 7, espero lo disfruten… A leer se ha dicho!**

**CAPÍTULO 7 Negaciones, secuestro**

Después de lo ocurrido en la heladería, Sesshomaru dejó vagar a su mente, no le prestaba cuidado ni a Kagome ni al futuro, cuando ella le preguntaba sobre su opinión respecto a cualquier cosa, él se limitaba a ignorarla. Salieron del establecimiento ya más tranquilos y comieron sushi en un restaurante, parecía que al Lord le había agradado la comida, aunque no podemos decir lo mismo de la soda ya que apenas le dio un sorbo a su bebida la escupió en la cara de Kagome, al parecer no era amante de lo dulce y si le sumamos el gas de la soda tenemos como resultado a una enfadada Kagome en el tocador limpiando la gracia de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru POV

Esta mujer…esta mujer… no la amo, pero realmente creo que me gusta y me gusta tanto que quiero ser dueño de sus besos, esta jodida atracción que siento por ella comienza a molestarme demasiado. ¡No! No quiero, no quiero, yo no soy ningún maldito masoquista que se va a desquiciar por una humana. Yo no soy mi padre, yo odio la raza humana y prefiero tener que quedarme humano antes de depender de una existencia como la de esa mujer. El destino, la vida, todas las constelaciones juntas y cualquier otro misterioso poder juntos podrán confabularse en mi contra, pero no pienso ceder. Ni sus encantos, ni su pureza, ni su alegría, ni su cuerpo, nada de eso me hará trastabillar, no pienso rebajarme con alguien tan inferior. Ella regresó del tocador con cara de pocos amigos y era lógico la llené de ese brebaje, no es por nada pero esa cosa haría vomitar a cualquiera, es increíble con qué porquerías se contaminan los humanos el cuerpo, insisto, por eso son una raza inferior…

Después de su sermón, al que por cierto fingí no ponerle cuidado, nos fuimos de vuelta a su casa. Por fin tendría un poco de paz, no es por nada pero necesito meditar a conciencia qué diablos es lo que está pasando, en verdad es obra de algo sobrenatural lo que estoy viviendo. Desde que conocí a esta mujer, cada día se ha vuelto más igualada, ahora hasta cree que tiene el derecho a acercarse a MÍ sin autorización, la vida nos ha puesto en situaciones en las que al menos yo nunca jamás había estado, ¡Me caí sobre ella! Yo el gran Sesshomaru tuve un tropiezo, la he visto sin ropa (claro, cómo olvidar cuando lanzó su zapato hacia mi cabeza, todo por un accidente), la he visto en su comisón, me ha tocado, ¡La besé! me besó e incluso ya dormimos en la misma cama, ¿eso es normal? Yo, francamente no lo creo, además ella me recuerda lo que pasó un verano…

Hace ya doscientos años, había habido una gran guerra por el territorio de mi padre yo estaba allí como tercero al mando pero en un descuido por mi prepotencia salí muy malherido. Me encontraba descansando a la sombra de un árbol, mis heridas eran graves pero nada que no se pudiera sanar con una semana o dos de reposo. Ahí fue cuando la conocí, conocí a la primera mujer que dejaría una huella en mí, su nombre era Hikari y como bien lo dice su nombre, brillaba, era una pequeña llena de luz. Ella era una humana, además también era muy rara o al menos eso pensé cuando la vi por primera vez, cosa que fue cambiando conforme la fui conociendo. Lo primero que me sorprendió fue darme cuenta que no respetaba mi espacio personal pero eso era porque ella era ciega. No podía ver con sus ojos pero su alma le permitía ver más allá de las apariencias y los prejuicios. Ella caminaba cómo si pudiera ver el camino que andaban sus pies, un día, se acercó a mí la muy igualada y me preguntó si todo estaba bien, que ella me había sentido en el mismo lugar por dos días, ja, humana metida a parte de todo me andaba espiando. Lo primero que hice fue reaccionar con un poco de rabia pero después al notar su ceguera me reí, me reí de ella y en su cara, cosa que me desconcertó aun más cuando vi que su reacción no fue salir corriendo o ponerse a llorar. Ella se limitó a llevarme un poco de comida, y sí, lo que me dejó sorprendido fue ver que ella sonreía cada instante que pasaba cerca de mí, no importaba lo crueles o groseros que fueran mis comentarios, ella siempre respondía con una sonrisa sincera.

Después de la primer semana que pasé recostado al pie del mismo árbol donde la había conocido, todos los días me preguntaba cuándo me iba a marchar, probablemente ya se había encariñado conmigo, (por eso no progresan, humanos idiotas) y todos los días yo le respondía lo mismo –No es de tu incumbencia humana.-

Después de una charla muy deprimente que tuve con ella, cuando me contó toda su historia, no regresó más. Yo confundido ante tal hecho me di la tarea de buscarla para "agradecerle" el que me hubiera hecho compañía durante mi recuperación. Pero me dejó marcado el saber que unos delincuentes la habían matado cuando iba rumbo a visitarme. Así de simple así de sencillo, cuando pensé que podía haber un humano decente, desapareció ella sin dejar rastro y lo más irónico es que estoy aquí doscientos años después de ese acontecimiento recordando a esa humana cuando yo no fui capaz si quiera de darle mi nombre.

Probablemente es la sonrisa sincera de Kagome, lo que me ha comenzado a mover los recuerdos y "sentimientos". Aunque sea lo que sea, lo mejor será poner distancia entre ella y yo, yo no quiero verme envuelto en una enamoramiento, mucho menos pienso dejar que nadie entre en mi corazón. Porque si algo he visto en los años que he vivido es que los humanos siempre fallan, siempre se dejan corromper por una u otra cosa. Así que no pienso entregarle mi alma a nadie mucho menos si es una humana. Los humanos son existencias efímeras que como Hikari, siempre se van sin avisar…

Llevo un rato recostado en la cama de Kagome meditando todo lo anterior así como mi decisión de alejarme de ella, el sueño me vence y me dejo llevar porque mañana volvemos a la época antigua a seguir con nuestra búsqueda de la Diosa de los Espejismos, por lo tanto lo mejor será que descanse todo lo que pueda, hoy ha sido un día muy intenso…

Kagome POV

Entré a mi habitación y me encontré con que Sesshomaru ya estaba durmiendo, él estaba en una posición que a simple vista se veía incomoda, aun así lo dejé estar y salí con sumo cuidado. Habíamos tenido varios conflictos a lo largo del día y lo que menos quería en esos momentos era discutir o molestarlo. Tenía que pensar lo que ha estado pasando porque no encuentro natural la atracción que estoy sintiendo hacia Sesshomaru, es guapo y tiene un cuerpo de tentación pero la verdad no es sólo eso, ¡y eso es lo más preocupante! que no es sólo por su cuerpo o por su belleza… Dios mío creo que ahora sí estoy mal, creo que desde que salí de mi casa y llegué a la época antigua ni por Inuyasha me había sentido así. Y es que Sesshomaru es muy distinto a cualquier clase de persona y demonio que yo haya conocido, es frío, de pocas palabras, orgulloso y prepotente; pero también me he dado cuenta de su humor negro y satírico que por alguna razón me gusta, igual parece poner atención a lo que le digo, eso sin mencionar que se ve muy lindo cuando muestra interés por algo.

Dios, me di cinco patadas mentales, de nuevo pensando idioteces sobre él, ¿Lindo? ¿Sesshomaru lindo? Rayos, si él supiera que pienso que es lindo probablemente me diría algo como "Humana estúpida, por eso los humanos mueren tan fácilmente" o "Humana ingenua, por eso los hombres se burlan de ti" ¡Basta! Sesshomaru no me gusta, es un engreído y será mejor que así lo siga viendo porque no quiero tener más contratiempos en mi búsqueda de justicia, mañana regresaremos a la época antigua y tengo que dar lo mejor de mí porque quiero terminar pronto el viaje con él, antes de que salga herida lo mejor será alejarme de él.

La mañana hizo acto de presencia, yo preferí dormir en la sala, no quería volver a amanecer en brazos de Sesshomaru o al menos mi mente trataba de convencerse fervientemente de eso. Había preparado algunas cosas para el viaje, un poco de comida, medicamentos, e incluso hice algunos pergaminos contra malos espíritus y demonios. Sesshomaru agradeció a mi madre muy raro en él pero le agradezco la atención, no me gustaría que mi madre pensara que ando de viaje con un patán, yo me abracé a ella y me despedí.

-Humana deja de perder el tiempo y vámonos.- Sesshomaru por alguna razón lucía más distante conmigo, la razón la desconozco o quiero fingir eso.

-Sí, vamos.- Y así saltamos en el pozo.

Habían pasado algunos meses desde que volvimos de mi época, íbamos caminando hacia el norte, teníamos una pista acerca de Hotaru, todo parecía normal entre Sesshomaru y yo, lo que nadie se iba a imaginar era la gran discusión que tuve con él, y lo que ocurriría después de la misma.

-Mujer, estamos cerca de la Diosa Hotaru, quiero decirte que cuando vuelva a ser un demonio no necesitaré más de ti, por eso de una vez te digo que no será necesario que me acompañes a las tierras del Oeste, yo me enfrentaré al imbécil de Inuyasha, solo.- Lo dijo en un tono muy frío casi el mismo tono que utilizaba con Inuyasha era el que ahora estaba usando conmigo.

-¿Qué?- Estaba muy confundida tanto por lo qué me dijo como por el tono que uso para hacerlo. - Mira gran Lord Sesshomaru, puedes decir lo que te plazca pero no me salgas con eso, yo soy la más interesada en poner en su lugar a Inuyasha y si cuando vuelvas a tu forma original te quieres olvidar de lo que hemos pasado juntos por mí no hay problema, además debes de tomar en cuenta que Kikyo se encuentra con él.

-Humana, no necesito de ti, ¿es muy difícil comprenderlo?- Esto último lo dijo dándome la espalda, cosa que me incendió por dentro.

-¡Sí! ¡Es muy difícil! No te pienso dejar solo, no hasta que recuperes tus tierras y te guste o no tengo derecho de acompañarte llevamos más de medio año juntos viajando y tratando de conseguir un fin común. – Algo se estaba rompiendo dentro de mí.

-No, y es mi última palabra, no voy a dejar que vengas conmigo, apenas sea youkai de nuevo tú te puedes perder. –Sí, me rompí él sólo había estado usándome, ¿pero qué cosas digo? Eso siempre lo supe, sólo que por alguna extraña razón me duele que me lo diga, así, frío, letal, cómo siempre ha sido y cómo siempre va a ser. Yo sé que no tengo derecho a entrometerme en su vida, y que todo comenzó por el estúpido de Inuyasha, pero, pero, la verdad no me quiero alejar de él; no así, con un pendiente de por medio.

-¡No! No me pienso quedar viendo cómo te purifican, o incluso como te matan por unas tierras, yo voy a cumplir con mi propósito, no pienso dejarlo a medias, sabes perfectamente que Inuyasha ya es peligroso y tú solo no podrás. – Sí, ese era el pretexto ideal para seguir adelante y ocultar lo que no quiero reconocer.

-He dicho no, y así será Humana estúpida_.- "Por qué diablos no solo se resigna y me deja salir ileso de este drama, no quiero verla a los ojos, no voy a admitir que quiero que siga a mi lado porque eso mismo en sí es el problema"_

Yo estaba que rabiaba de coraje, abrase visto semejante terco, necio en querer ir solo. Ya tenía dos meses desde que nos enteramos que Inuyasha y Kikyo estaban juntos, pero ese en esencia no era el problema sino que habían comenzado a buscarme. Seguramente el muy imbécil de Inuyasha tenía miedo y era bueno que temiera porque al menos yo no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya y se quedara con las tierras de Sesshomaru.

Total, en varias aldeas me tenían en carteles de "se busca" y ofrecían una cuantiosa recompensa por mi cuello incluso por un poco de información. Humanos y youkais estaban tras de mí. Pero buscaban a una sacerdotisa que viajaba sola, al parecer lo que desconocía Inuyasha era que Sesshomaru era humano y que yo viajaba con él y no sola. Agradezco al cielo eso porque se pondría peor con la búsqueda, si se enteraba de todo lo que había pasado hasta el día de hoy.

Yo por mi parte trataba de mantener un bajo perfil y un campo de energía todas las noches, gracias a eso y algunas ideas de Sesshomaru estábamos a menos de una semana de llegar a donde nos habían dicho que vive la Diosa de los Espejismos. Habíamos pasado de todo el Lord y yo, y es que después de unos días de nuestro regreso ambos nos sentamos a hablar ya que los dos estábamos azarados y ninguno quería acercarse al otro, lo que comenzaba a ser un problema porque queriendo o no ambos teníamos que convivir. Escuché sus argumento y él escucho los míos y no sé si fue mi intuición pero algo me decía que los dos estábamos argumentando idioteces, pero desde ese día y para los que vengan he decidido hacerme de la vista gorda y fingir que la atracción de ambos no es sino un producto de mi imaginación, se lo dije a él y me lo repito todos los días "no hay ningún problema yo por Sesshomaru, no siento nada"

Recordando lo que pasó…

-Humana, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

-Eso te pregunto yo, Lord del hielo, llevas días ignorándome aun más de lo que me ignorabas cuando te encontré…

-Son ideas tuyas Humana boba.

-No lo creo, ahora incluso evitas tener cualquier tipo de contacto visual conmigo, eso sin mencionar que no te he visto a menos de tres metros de mi persona.

-¿Te molesta que me aleje de ti? Es que no sabes que eres una molestia para mí.

-Mmmm, no decías eso antes, ni cuando me besaste ni cuando me tomaste de la cintura.

-¡Basta! Humana no te hagas ideas equivocadas, o es que ¿sientes algo por mí?

-¡Ja! Yo, por Lord Sesshomaru rey del hielo no siento ni sentiré nada.

-Sí, sí, lo que la humana fea diga…

Y así siguió nuestra platica, dimos vueltas a lo mismo una y otra vez negando sentir nada el uno por el otro, aunque su preocupación por mí y la mía por él no podrían ser desapercibidas ni por un ciego. Y era lógico porque aunque lo negáramos disfrutábamos incluso esas discusiones, o al menos eso percibía yo. Pero es imposible olvidar con quién estoy tratando, después de todo él es inalcanzable para mí. Y aunque había mejorado nuestra convivencia y estábamos sumamente amañados el uno con el otro tuvo que sacar de la nada eso de; "yo quiero ir solo a recuperar lo mío, blah blah blah, no te necesito, blah blah bla". Pero que ni piense que se va a deshacer fácilmente de mí.

Estaba cavilando varias situaciones, cómo iba a convencer a Sesshomaru de acompañarlo, lo qué ha pasado y demás, cuando de repente sentí la presencia de Inuyasha, un profundo sueño me invadió acompañado por miedo, estaba por caer dormida y lo último que vi fueron unos ojos dorados que yo conocía muy bien, aunque ahora lucían diferentes llenos de arrogancia y triunfo…

-¿Inu…Yasha?

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Yo siempre feliz de leer su opinión, muchas gracias por los comments! Se les quiere y nos leemos el próximo viernes… ;)**


	8. Chapter 8 Tortura

**Capítulo 8 Tortura, Rompiendo la maldición de la bruja.**

**KAGOME POV**

Me siento confundida, como cuando en el cine me aburrió la película e inesperadamente se vuelve interesante, me sorprendo cuando frente a mis ojos sale Sesshomaru, no puedo tocarlo ni escucharlo tan sólo lo veo, sonriente, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que para quien lo conociera cómo yo, sabría que está sumamente feliz. De repente veo a una mujer de espaldas, voltea y se ve como sonríe plenamente, ¡diablos, soy yo! no es como si no me reconociera pero luzco algo, ¿diferente? Él se está acercando a mí, me toma por la cintura y me levanta del suelo. Estoy viendo toda la escena en un tercer plano y aun así, soy capaz de sentir mariposas en el estómago. Da un par de vueltas conmigo en brazos y me baja, pero lejos de alejarme de él o de tomar una postura normal, cierro el espacio entre él y yo, lo tiro al suelo, y antes de que él pueda reaccionar ya estoy a horcajadas sobre él dándole un apasionado beso…

Un intenso dolor en mis brazos me trae a la ¿realidad?, al abrir los ojos me di cuenta de que sólo estaba soñando, probablemente para bloquear todo lo que ha pasado las últimas horas, o días. Para ser exacta, no sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Después de que Inuyasha me secuestrara y llevara a saber dónde, desperté, pero fue una pesadilla darme cuenta de que mi cuerpo colgaba del techo de aquel desconocido y lúgubre lugar. Me encontraba sujetada tan solo por un par de cadenas, que cabe mencionar me estaban matando las muñecas. De las sombras salió mí antes amigo y amor, ahora con el rol de verdugo, Inuyasha. Acompañado por… sí, sin temor a equivocarme puedo decir que me sorprendió bastante ver que Kikyo era quien lo acompañaba. Susurraron un par de cosas incomprensibles para mí, tras unos segundos sentí un frío correr por mi espina dorsal. Inuyasha, desgarró mi espalda con todo y mis ropajes, sentí frió, después un intenso dolor, al final, mi sangre caliente resbalaba por mi espalda dejando un tortuoso camino. Pero mi infierno no paró ahí, Kikyo se acercó con una enorme sonrisa hasta donde yo estaba y me escupió en la cara, se burló de mí y me dijo viéndome fijamente a los ojos:

-Kagome, Kagome, mi querida reencarnación, nos volvemos a ver pero parece ser que las circunstancias no son las mejores; para ti -se acercó un poco más a mí, jaló mi cabello hacía atrás y lamió mi cuello, después se acercó a mi odio y en un susurro dijo- Tu pureza, simplemente me asquea, te haré impura lentamente, suplicarás que acabe con tu humillación y al final seré buena, te premiaré con la muerte. Maldita seas una y mil veces, maldita seas por haberte cruzado en mi camino.

Deseaba llorar pero jamás lo haría, no me iba a humillar ni ante ella ni ante Inuyasha, y me parece que la mirada que nació desde lo más profundo de mí se lo dejó claro. Iracunda ante mi determinación, Kikyo me abofeteó una, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que finalmente caí inconsciente.

Hubiera pagado mucho por seguir soñando, pero quién dijo que la vida me lo pondría fácil, en vez de soñar con mi Lord del Hielo heme aquí de nuevo, tras un hermoso sueño, sólo tengo mi cuerpo lleno de dolor, colgando como si fuera un trozo de carne para destazar.

-Parece ser que ya despertaste, no es algo personal Kagome, bueno, tal vez un poco, de hecho parece ser que no has perdido el tiempo, tienes un penetrante olor ajeno a ti. Y lo peor del caso es que es un olor muy raro. Te anticipo que no podrás salir de aquí con vida, mi objetivo principal es matarte, ella de verdad quiere tu cabeza, y me exige que sea lo más lento y doloroso para ti. No me queda de otra que matarte con mis propias manos, y cargar con ese pecado…- Lo dijo en un tono cínico, podría jurar que lo estaba disfrutando - Lo siento- dijo él, antes de sonreír.

- Inu… yasha- fue lo único que mis labios pudieron pronunciar antes de sentir sus garras desgarrando mis muslos, él, sonreía mientras me destrozaba, era como si mi cuerpo fuera la hoja más débil de cualquier árbol. De verdad no reconozco a este Inuyasha, además estoy muy débil, he tratado varios hechizos para liberarme, para purificarlo, para hacer un campo de energía, pero es como si sólo fuera una humana común y corriente, a la que un psicópata secuestró. Parece ser que no saldré viva de aquí, y también parece ser que me van a doler partes del cuerpo que estoy segura nunca antes me habían dolido.

Hubiera deseado confesarte lo qué siento, hubiera deseado besarte una vez más, hubiera deseado que recuperáramos juntos tus tierras para presumirte que no soy un estorbo… Hubiera deseado que mi sueño se hiciera realidad….por desgracia el hubiera no existe. "Sesshomaru"

**SESSHOMARU POV**

Es increíble lo que ha pasado, tan sólo espero llegar a tiempo, la estúpida humana al parecer fue secuestrada por la basura de mi hermano, o eso dijo esa estúpida bruja loca, seguramente es la presión que le ocasiona que el tiempo siga corriendo, esa presión ya le atrofió el cerebro a ese híbrido imbécil. Llegué a pensar que la humana había entrado en razón y había huido de mí. Al principio me sentí vacío, pero seguí buscando a Hotaru y apenas unas horas bastaron para dar con ella o mejor dicho para que a ella le diera la gana ayudarme.

Es una mujer muy malvada me hizo decir cosas que yo nunca jamás habría reconocido, de no ser por ella y su delirio de que la humana descuidada y yo somos los elegidos para "unificar" el mundo, jamás habría dicho su nombre _"Kagome"_, mucho menos hubiera dicho que la amo, ¡se imaginan! Yo, el gran Taiyoukai del oeste reconociendo que voy babeando por una humana inútil. Todo fue muy rápido y por más que le doy vueltas a lo que ha pasado sólo puedo desear llegar a tiempo…

-Vaya, así que el gran taiyoukai Sesshomaru por fin me encontró. O debería de decir: por fin lo dejé encontrarme.

-Mujer ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?

-No seas igualado Sesshomaru, soy una Diosa, no cualquier porquería, sé perfectamente por qué me buscas y mejor que te pongas amable o no te voy a ayudar. -¿Cómo responderle? Me tenía en sus manos, no dije nada, me indicó que me sentara en un mullido y enorme cojín y así lo hice. Después, sacó un poco de cosas y las puso sobre una mesa, antes de que yo le dijera nada ella comenzó a hablar, nunca imaginé lo que estaba por ocurrir. Nunca me imagine que fuera a ser posible que existiera una idea tan descabellada.

-Sesshomaru, lo primero que tienes que saber es que no será simple hacer lo que quieres que yo haga por ti, pero no todo está perdido ya que la mitad de tu maldición ya está casi deshecha.

-¿Cómo sabes de la maldición bruja?

-Te dije que no seas igualado, una irreverencia más y te dejo cómo llegaste, además es mejor que sepas que si no te das prisa "la chica" morirá –Abrí los ojos como platos, no sé qué tanto sepa esta bruja pero algo dentro de mí se inquieto bastante, ella lo notó y sonrío malévolamente.

-¿Qué chica? –Traté de fingir demencia, pero por otra parte no quería que confirmara algo que yo no quería escuchar.

-La única mujer que deseas pero que al mismo tiempo le temes, la mujer que cruzó el tiempo y no sabía lo que le esperaba, la mujer que te va a cambiar la vida, la mujer que está destinada a ti, Sesshomaru sino dejas de hacerte el tonto la única mujer que has amado y vas a amar va a morir y sufrirás una pena infinita durante el tiempo que vivas.

Me dejó sin palabras, en el momento en el que la bruja dijo todo lo qué dijo, un profundo y casi doloroso miedo se apoderó de mí.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes?- dije en un tono un poco más cortés. Habrá que cooperar con esta "Diosa" odiosa.

-Tienes un hermano, él ha cambiado, un pecado capital entró en su corazón e hizo nido, la tiene secuestrada y no sólo está él, hay una mujer, una poderosa y muy malvada mujer. Pero ellos juntos no serán ni polvo a lado de ustedes. Como te dije antes, ya casi has roto la mitad del hechizo. Aunque no lo reconozcas y quieras huir de lo que sientes, amas a esa mujer, yo siempre lo supe no sabía quiénes eran pero sabía que un gran youkai y un ser de pureza cambiarían juntos el destino del mundo, por eso apenas sentí que me llamaban quise ver quién era. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al ver que se trataba de los elegidos por la profecía del Gran viejo Sabio; él anunció que una humana pura iba a enamorarse de un taiyoukai y que aquel taiyoukai lo haría de ella. Además profetizó que su unión haría que el mundo se unificara. Para serte honesta no sé a lo que se refiere con unificación lo que sí sé es que ustedes son la pareja destinada a ese propósito, los he estado espiando y pensé que tú solo serías capaz de romper la maldición, pero tu hermano es una gran interferencia que nadie había tomado en cuenta. – La bruja o diosa o lo que sea, respiró profundamente y al exhalar me dio la impresión de que estaba sacándose un gran peso de encima.- Verás, el mal nunca va a querer ser purificado y buscará el modo de truncar al bien, la cosa es que está a punto de salirse con la suya, por eso aparecí frente a ti, si ella muere se viene una época de caos. Y tu hermano no tardará en matarla por eso necesitamos volverte a tu forma natural y que pares la interferencia.

-Bien mujer, para ya, ¿esperas que crea ese cuento tuyo? Puedo creerte que yo esté elegido para una gran hazaña pero esa mujer insignificante no puede estar destinada para mí.

-¡Para tú! Imbécil, te he dicho que no sólo tu mujer está en peligro, acaso quieres ver guerra y muerte en cada rincón del mundo, si eso quieres te mataré ahora mismo. – Bien descubrí que con la bruja hay que ponerse serio.

-De acuerdo, lo siento, dime qué hay que hacer.

-Primero dime que la amas, necesito tu aliento diciendo eso y mejor que lo digas con el corazón sino no tendrá sentido.- La risa de medio lado que nació de la mujer me hizo darme cuenta de lo caliente que sentí mi cara, por lo tanto seguramente me sonrojé cuan quinceañera.

-Bien…yo…yo… yo amo a esa molesta mujer.

-NO, ¡idiota! A mí de qué me sirve eso, tienes que decirlo bien y pronunciar su nombre.

-Yo… de verdad amo a Kagome – Un enorme peso desapareció de mi cuerpo, vi mi aliento salir de un color plateado entrando a un pequeño frasco que tenía la "diosa" en sus manos. Frente a mí había un espejo sagrado pude ver que las marcas de mi cuerpo y mi media luna volvieron a su lugar, al igual que mi cabello se torno plateado de nuevo y mis ojos dorados también estaban de vuelta. Sí, definitivamente un peso menos, pero aun no volvía todo a la normalidad.

-Parece ser que ya casi regresas Sesshomaru, ahora bien, viene lo difícil, si todo hubiese evolucionado de acuerdo al destino, tú habrías hecho a la chica tu mujer y le hubieras dado tu sangre cuerpo a cuerpo ¡pero no!, el caudal de lo predicho pende de un hilo. Así que para darle tiempo al tiempo voy a necesitar dos cosas, una es tu sangre, yo introduciré tu sangre en el cuerpo de la chica, así quedará marcada y tu poder volverá a tu cuerpo, aunque no sé cuánto cambie ella ya que no es lo mismo que la marques con tu sangre cuerpo a cuerpo a que yo tenga que introducir la marca sin que ella si quiera sepa que a partir de que yo le de tu sangre se pertenecerán el uno al otro. Pero definitivamente es mejor eso a que se mueran tú, ella y el resto del mundo. Yo no puedo intervenir más de lo que ya lo he hecho así que apenas desaparezca de aquí tendrás que ir a tu palacio, ahí se encuentran…

-¿Sólo eso?- dije con un poco de enfado, está bien la amo, pero hubiera preferido que todo se diera de otra forma.

-Espera, hay una advertencia en este cuento, apenas recuperes todo lo que perdiste, tienes que controlarte, no importa lo que huelas y lo que sientas, muy probablemente quieras matar a tu hermano pero no debes, él debe de pagar con su alma el alma que trajo de vuelta del más allá, si tú lo matas, será tu alma la que tome su lugar. Así que trata de controlarte, me voy, el tiempo sigue en pie y necesito hacerle llegar tu sangre a la elegida.

-No sé por qué te preocupa que pierda la calma, pero no lo haré, aquí tienes mi sangre- Con una daga que estaba en la mesa me hice un corte profundo en la palma de mi mano y dejé caer MI preciada sangre en un frasco que me dio la bruja, la verdad sólo espero que esta mujer sea una exagerada, no me gustaría tener que perder mi alma.-

-Bien, suerte mí querido joven elegido.

Aquí voy corriendo cómo un desesperado al encuentro de esa molesta mujer, siempre le dije que no se alejara mucho de mí, pero trataba de no insistir mucho para que no se hiciera la importante, ahora veo que estaba equivocado. ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué es tan difícil reconocer lo que esa mujer despierta en mí? ¿Seremos los elegidos que dijo la bruja? ¿De verdad esa mujer, es tan importante para mí como para el futuro? Sólo espero que Inuyasha no esté tan retrasado mental como para hacerle daño a esa boba, yo de verdad la amo más de lo que imaginaba y si de verdad ella se convierte en MI mujer, no creo poder controlarme si le pasa algo. ¡Demonios, estúpida humana!

**_Hola! Sé que algunas o algunos querrán matarme, pero pido piedad si muero quién les actualizará, lamento que no sea más largo el capítulo pero me encanta el suspenso… Qué opinan ¿Sessh se controlará cuando encuentre a SU Kagome? ¿Sobrevivirá Kagome la tortura? ¿Quién quiere despellejar a Kikyo? (yo!) jajajaja se les quiere, espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias, nos leemos el próximo viernes, Saluditos a todos!_**


	9. Chapter 9 Rescate, Los elegidos

CAPÍTULO 9 Rescate, Los elegidos

Kagome POV

El dolor ha nublado mi mente las últimas horas, no sé si es de noche o de día sólo sé que quiero estar lo más lejos posible de toda esta locura. Jamás imaginé que Inuyasha fuera capaz de hacerme todo esto, me ha torturado de una y mil formas distintas, he sangrado lo suficiente para no levantarme en mucho tiempo, seguramente si no fuera por las cadenas que me sujetan estaría tirada cuan guiñapo. Lo que más le ha molestado a ese par de enfermos mentales es ver que no suplico, ¡ja! Y qué ni piensen que lo haré, lo tengo todo perdido lo más probable es que muera por sus manos así que no les daré el gusto de verme suplicar. Estaba por perder el conocimiento de nuevo cuando escuché una vocecita dentro de mi mente,_ "¿Kagome, estás despierta?"_ Diablos ahora incluso alucino, no tengo la menor intensión de responder, pero la vocecita vuelve a preguntar _"¿Kagome, estás despierta?" _Dudé un segundo, probablemente la pérdida de sangre me nubló el cerebro por no responder a la primera pero después reflexioné y me di cuenta de que esa vocecita podía ser mi única salvación, entonces respondí _"¿Quién eres?" _y apenas respondí, frente a mis ojos vi miles de imágenes increíbles de una batalla en la que yo era protagonista pero no estaba sola había un hombre, aunque no pude ver mucho más del que me acompañaba porque mis ojos se fijaron principalmente en una montaña muy extraña que irradiaba una poderosa luz .

-Kagome, soy Hotaru la Diosa de los Espejismos, necesito que cooperes conmigo.

-¿Cómo sé si confiar en ti?

-Es tu única opción, si no ayudas él no llegará a tiempo y tú inminentemente morirás.

-¿Quién es él?- lo juro, en el momento en el que la Diosa nombró a un "él" sentí un vuelco en el corazón.

-El elegido.- Ella hizo una pausa y entonces sentí un poco de decepción, a mí ningún elegido me interesa, yo sólo quería escuchar SU nombre.

-Mmmm, no estoy para ponerme exigente pero aún así me gustaría saber de quién hablas, qué es eso del "elegido".

-Niña, no tenemos tiempo de tonterías después sabrás los detalles, sólo te preguntaré esto una vez ¿Quieres vivir?- Esta Diosa no deja muchas opciones.

-Sí.- Respondí cien por ciento segura de la respuesta.

-Bien, entonces tendrás que recibir la sangre del elegido, en este momento mi forma física está por aparecer frente a ti. Tenemos unos segundos para completar el ritual, si no lo hacemos bien llegara la interferencia, o sea, el híbrido corrompido, si él llega todo estará perdido. Por lo tanto quiero que sepas que introduciré la sangre del elegido en tu cuello, te va a doler pero si la rechazas no sólo será tu fin sino también será el fin del mundo que hasta el día de hoy conoces.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue tan rápido que no sé por dónde comenzar, no es fácil que te digan que te van a dar la sangre de un fulano que ni conoces sino que además si no la recibes de buena gana se va a terminar el mundo, en definitiva esta Diosa no deja muchas alternativas. En fin, después de un par de segundos apareció frente a mí una hermosa mujer, definitivamente tenía que ser Hotaru, la Diosa, aunque su físico no pegaba con su carácter eso fue lo de menos cuando sentí que por el cuello me entraba algo sumamente caliente, por unos instantes sentí que iba a colapsar del dolor, pero al paso de los segundos sentí una calidez abrazarse de mi alma. Puedo jurar que nunca había sentido tanta paz. Al parecer no habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando el traje rojo de Inuyasha hizo presencia, me impactó bastante ver que la cara arrogante que me había estado mostrando las otras veces, esa cara llena de dicha por torturarme, había desaparecido por completo dejando en su lugar una totalmente desencajada.

Hotaru rompió las cadenas que sostenían mi malherido cuerpo pero lejos de desvanecerme, apenas ella desapareció mi cuerpo comenzó a palpitar. Inuyasha se lanzó en mi contra pero apenas estuvo a un par de metros cerca, salió volando lejos de mí. Yo me encontraba totalmente ajena a la realidad, tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió, mejor dicho tengo tatuadas las sensaciones de mi cuerpo, mis heridas comenzaron a sanar y sentí como el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco de mi cuerpo. Estaba por caer de nuevo al piso, estaba completamente exhausta, el dolor dio paso a un delicioso cansancio y justo cuando iba a cerrar mis ojos ante ese placer, lo vi, y lo sentí, tanto su aroma como su cuerpo fueron lo que me permitieron relajarme por completo, caí rendida ante todas las abrumadoras sensaciones que abrazaban cada célula de mi cuerpo y hasta el último rincón de mi alma… _"Gracias, Sesshomaru"_

Sesshomaru POV

La humana se veía cansada, feliz, renovada, brillante y desafortunadamente hermosa. Sus ropas estaban hechas una nada, de hecho apenas cubrían lo necesario y estaban completamente llenas de sangre, ella estaba rodeada de luz y su piel se veía hermosamente brillante y tersa. Sus ojos brillaban cómo si hubiese visto una revelación. Entre el olor a sangre y ver que iba rumbo al suelo terminé saliendo de mi ensoñación. Todo fue muy rápido, llegué a tiempo para evitar su choque con el piso, la tomé delicadamente seguro esta estúpida mujer ya sufrió suficiente. Puedo notar que está relajada, creo que mi interior sonrió, es una pena que lo bueno dure tan poco ya que apenas reaccioné a tiempo para evitar la espada de Inuyasha. Y se puso peor cuando una flecha sagrada me rozó el hombro izquierdo, creo que para los conocedores y críticos, me encontraba rodeado. Pero podrían haber sido mil Inuyasha y dos mil sacerdotisas locas y aun así no tenía miedo, por el contrario desde que olí la cantidad irreal de sangre derramada de Kagome, me había sido sumamente difícil controlar la ira.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es tu medio hermano, Inuyasha. –dijo esa horrible mujer, que no sólo olía a odio sino que era repugnante ver cómo un ser tan retorcido podía destilar esa aura de pureza tan corrompida por lo irreal de una resucitación.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el cadáver andante, o mejor dicho la nueva mascota del imbécil híbrido- dije satíricamente a esa desagradable mujer.

-Dime estúpido, ¿Cómo es posible que sigas con vida? Si te he buscado por todo el mundo y no ha habido rastros ni de tu presencia ni de tu asqueroso olor- dijo el imbécil de Inuyasha, pero yo no respondí a su estúpida pregunta simplemente me lancé sobre él, y teniendo cuidado de no lastimar a la humana inconsciente, le di un puñetazo directo en la boca del estómago.

- ¿Quién te dijo que hablaras basura? – puedo jurar que me veo genial en mi pose de superioridad. Antes de que se recuperara sentí una flecha atravesar mi muslo derecho. Pero era inútil que esa basura me atacara, por muy puras que fueran sus flechas no me iban a hacer ni cosquillas, ¿es que a parte de todo es tan ignorante que no sabe que soy un taiyoukai?

-Basta porquería, tú no lastimarás a Inuyasha- ¿es en serio? ¿Acaso esta estúpida ex cadáver andante piensa que tiene derecho a intervenir? O peor aun ¿Piensa que por ser mujer le voy a perdonar lo que le hicieron a MI hembra?

-No interfieras- Le dije con una mirada llena de desprecio, cuando vi que de nuevo me estaba apuntando con una flecha, pero antes de que la lanzara llegué hasta ella y la tomé del cuello. Los humanos son tan frágiles, ¡ja! Y sarcásticamente hay unos como esta tipa que se creen invencibles. Estaba por rompérselo cuando algo me detuvo. Sí, me detuve, todo por sentir un leve movimiento de parte de MI humana.

-Vámonos- pronunció Kagome, yo sólo sonreí malévolamente. ¿Irnos? ¡ja! Nunca me iba a ir, estábamos en MI palacio, lo que sí iba a hacer era despedazarlos y recuperar lo mío.

-No- fue lo único que dije.

La aseguré en una esquina de esa mazmorra y regresé de inmediato a donde estaba la muerta revivida, le di una patada que seguramente le rompió más de una costilla. En el momento en el que la iba a matar el imbécil híbrido se interpuso y le tocó a él el golpe. No lo maté porque no apliqué la fuerza suficiente en el golpe pero le abrí el hocico, además de tirarle un par de colmillos. Sacó su espada y yo sonreí, ahora sí no iba a haber poder que me parara, los iba a hacer pagar por lo que le hicieron a MI humana. Lanzó un ataque y lo esquivé pero antes de que pudiera lanzar otro noté que no me apuntaba a mí sino a MI humana, que por cierto aun se encontraba inconsciente. Me volví loco, ¿acaso no veía cual era su posición?

-¡Los voy a matar!- Dijo ese imbécil muy altanero.

El espacio era pequeño por lo tanto decidí que no me transformaría, además prefería desaparecerlos con mis propias manos. Y así lo hice, arranqué su brazo con todo y espada, no está mal que también me la quede, digo los intereses por lo que hicieron a MI humana tenían que ser pagados. Aulló de dolor, pero eso no me iba a detener, tomé a Colmillo de Acero y con ella le corté una pierna. Tenía que sufrir, sufrir lo mismo que ELLA, por lo tanto no le iba a dar la muerte tan fácilmente. Una nueva flecha amenazaba con "purificarme" pero la noté a tiempo para esquivarla. Tomé a la tal Kikyo del cuello y le di unas seis bofetadas, a ver si así dejaba de intervenir, ni con las costillas rotas dejaba de joder. Regresé frente a la basura quejosa de Inuyasha y lo golpeé, le aseste un golpe y otro y otro probablemente estaba por matarlo cuando una luz me detuvo, apareció frente a mí la odiosa de Hotaru.

-¡Suficiente! Te advertí que no debes de matarlo, ya has cobrado con su sangre la de ella.

Planeaba ignorarla, pero de repente ELLA se puso de pie, se veía delicadamente hermosa, sus piernas temblaban. Yo sé que ella ya tiene mi marca, puedo percibir nuestros aromas mezclados ya no es sólo su aroma, el de ella ahora tiene el mío. Olvidé que estaba por matar a "mi medio hermano" de hecho olvidé por unos segundos todo lo que me rodeaba. Ella sonrió para mí y yo le correspondí la sonrisa, pasé de lado por los cuerpos semimuertos de ese par de bastardos y tomé a MI humana de la cintura. Diablos, me perdí en el chocolate de sus ojos podría haberme quedado así toda una eternidad y no sería suficiente para contemplar esa belleza, tenía el cabello alborotado, estaba bañada de sangre y aun así en ese momento era perfecta. Sus ojos irradiaban una pureza auténtica, como si lo que pasó hace unos días, horas y minutos jamás hubiera pasado. No había muestras de dolor o lesiones, y me miraba con un profundo…¿Amor?

Kagome POV

Me puse de pie cómo pude, algo me dijo que tenía que levantarme, que no era momento de estar recostada descansando y me encontré con una escena aterradora llena de sangre. No sólo era la mía incluso pude ver un brazo tirado en el piso de aquel horrible lugar, me horroricé al pensar que le hubiera pasado algo a Sesshomaru después de todo era el contra Kikyo e Inuyasha. Pero al verlo parado frente a mi verdugo, sentí una paz enorme y el miedo de todo lo que me rodeaba desapareció en un instante. En el momento que él me vio corrió a mi encuentro y me tomó de la cintura, puedo asegurar que el famoso elegido me importa un carajo, el mundo que conozco se puede ir al diablo porque yo definitivamente amo a este demonio. Me perdí en sus doradas orbes y sentí que en ese momento estaba completa. Pero la vida es cruel y aunque hubiera deseado parar el tiempo en ese momento tenía que ver cuál era la situación.

-Sesshomaru, ya eres tú.

-Tonta, claro que soy yo, a quién esperabas.

-A nadie.- no dije más y lo abracé, en ese momento él tomó mi rostro y me besó, profunda y apasionadamente, que simples somos los humanos cuando pensamos que todo es perfecto siempre pueden pasar cosas mejores…

El carraspeo de alguien nos sacó del trance, era la Diosa, que al parecer no podía esperar por algo que hasta ese momento yo desconocía.

-Bien mis queridos elegidos, sé que se aman y blah blah blah- ambos nos sonrojamos, yo un poco más que él- pero no es momento de romance, creo que son un poco desconsiderados por estar así en esta situación.- Cuando dijo eso Sesshomaru se tensó de nuevo, pero apreté un poco el abrazo que aun seguía para darle a entender que se relajara, y al parecer me leyó la mente.

-¿De qué hablas bruja? ¿Cuál situación?- dijo él, un tanto cínico.

-Nunca dejarás de ser un igualado, no me hagas arrepentirme por haberte ayudado, Taiyoukai de pacotilla. Bien, ¿qué quieren hacer? Si los matan ustedes pagaran por el karma que ellos deben de pagar.

-…-Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, volví a la realidad de golpe y noté lo mala que en efecto era la situación.

-Veo que no saben qué hacer, les propongo algo, me llevaré a ese par y yo seré quién decida qué hacer con ellos.- Hubo unos instantes más de silencio.

-Bien, será lo mejor BRUJA.- Sí, ese es Sesshomaru le vale un pepino todo siempre es él.

-De acuerdo, entonces así será.- Hotaru hizo una pausa y se volteó a verme.- Querida elegida, ese taiyoukai de pacotilla es el elegido del que ahora portas la sangre y la marca. Pronto sabrán de qué se trata su misión, la vida es cruel y a veces sabe premiar pero recuerden que lo mejor será que actúen con prudencia, por el momento, es hora de que él recupere sus tierras y su nombre, pero las pruebas que deben pasar aun no terminan, de hecho apenas comienzan. Espero que su amor pueda cambiar su destino.-

Lo último que dijo me dejo pensando pero antes de poder preguntar algo ella desapareció, al igual que los cuerpos casi sin vida de Inuyasha y Kikyo. Nos quedamos solos y al parecer con más de una interrogante, pero juntos…

**Holas! ¿Les gustó? A que no se esperaban que Inuyasha perdiera sus miembros…(aunque por mí que Sessh le cortara aquel miembro más oculto, jajajaja) No saben, esta semana estuvo pesadísima para mí, pero ustedes mis queridas y queridos lectores tienen un importante lugar en mi agenda XD**

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, haré hasta lo imposible para tener el capítulo 10 el próximo viernes. Me preguntan que de cuántos capítulos será el fic….aun no lo sé, digamos que hasta donde la musa de la inspiración me lleve. Gracias por TODOS sus reviews, de verdad me encantan! Les deseo un increíble fin de semana y nos leemos el próximo viernes; se les quiere!**


	10. Chapter 10 La marca, Noche de pasión

**ADEVERTENCIA ESTE CAPÍTULO VIENE UN POCO SUBIDO DE TONO, SI SON SENSIBLES A ESCENAS FUERTES MEJOR QUE NO LEAN, SE LES QUIERE! HORA DE DISFRUTAR LA LECTURA! **

**(Por cierto! Los personajes no me pertenecen.)**

**Capítulo 10 La marca, Noche de pasión.**

Kagome POV

En realidad no sabía qué hacer, el silencio era sepulcral y realmente me sentía agotada, quería pedirle a Sesshomaru que me cargara y me llevara a algún sitio a descansar. Aunque realmente no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación con él, sí, hemos pasado bastantes cosas juntos incluso lo amo pero es justo recalcar que una simple humana como yo tiene vergüenza. Es más, probablemente incluso apesto a mil cosas y tengo un aspecto horrible… aún así él me beso. ¡Demonios! Ahora que caigo en cuenta tengo mil motivos para estar muerta de la vergüenza, pero toda mi humanidad y temores se fueron muy lejos cuando sentí que sin pedírselo me levantó en sus brazos. Y claro, cómo a mí no me fascina, dejé de lado todas mis cavilaciones sin sentido y me dejé hacer, incluso me abracé feliz de su cuello. Caminó conmigo en brazos por todo SU castillo hasta que nos encontramos con unos guardias que al parecer casi mueren del susto cuando vieron a "su amo Sesshomaru", unos momentos después nos vimos rodeados de una gran variedad de demonios, él explicó al capitán de su guardia que nunca estuvo muerto, que todo había sido un malentendido. También le dijo que su "querido hermano" Inuyasha, se había retirado muy amablemente de SUS tierras y le exigió una reunión con todos los generales y capitanes de sus tierras, claro, quería recordarles quién manda en Oeste.

Después de la breve charla con su subordinado se excusó, cabe mencionar que en ningún momento me bajó, mientras él hablaba con uno y otro demonio, yo fingí dormitar en sus brazos, nadie se atrevió a preguntar nada sobre mí. Antes de darme cuenta de algo más, no hubo mayor ruido que su respiración y la mía, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que estábamos en una hermosa habitación, era sobria pero al mismo tiempo muy elegante, mis ojos se toparon con una enorme ventana que permitía entrar la luz de la luna, por fin tuve una ligera noción del tiempo o mejor dicho al menos sabía que era de noche. Una vez más traté de romper el silencio pero él me ganó.

-Será mejor que tomes un baño.- dijo él en un tono seco. El silencio abordó de nuevo el ambiente si no supiera que él estaba conmigo habría jurado que el viento había decidido jugarme una mala broma.

-¿Tan mal huelo?- pronuncié con un dejo de sarcasmo en mi voz.

-Boba, no tiene nada que ver tu olor, ese, sigue siendo la misma droga adictiva de siempre, es sólo que estás llena de sangre y has pasado por mucho, lo mejor será que te relajes.- yo estoy loca o algo raro pasa aquí, al parecer notó lo desencajado de mi cara porque se sonrojó, SÍ SESSHOMARU REY DEL HIELO Y PRINCIPE DEL FRÍO PARECE UNA SEÑORITA FRENTE A MÍ.- ¿qué te pasa humana? No comprendo tu sorpresa.

-Lo siento, es sólo que estás muy amable, y eso en ti es demasiado raro.

-Humana tonta tú no comprendes nada, vete a bañar después habrá tiempo de charlas.

-No, no comprendo, y no es por tonta, el único tonto eres tú, además cómo quieres que me bañé si ni siquiera sé en dónde diablos estoy parada. –digo, lo que menos quiero es ser grosera con el hombre, que me salvó de una muerte segura, es sólo que de verdad no sé en dónde estoy y él me pide que me bañe como si yo conociera perfectamente el lugar.

-Sígueme. – Fue lo único que dijo, yo obedecí.

Y ¡qué diablos! Pasamos un par de puertas y ante mis ojos apareció un baño obscenamente lujoso y hermoso. Me dijo que sólo me sacara la ropa y me entrara al agua, que apenas terminara de asearme saliera al cuarto contiguo donde estaría esperándome un cambio de ropa. Muy amablemente se ofreció a bañarse conmigo y yo igual de amablemente mandé al demonio a ese pervertido. Salió refunfuñando unas cuantas cosas incompresibles para mí y la verdad lo dejé estar. Me saqué "la ropa" llena de sangre aunque cualquier harapo sería lujo al lado de lo que quedaba de mi traje de sacerdotisa, en fin ya desnuda me lancé a la enorme tina casi alberca que me recibió con deliciosa agua caliente y perfumada, pude apreciar que en el momento en el que surgí del fondo el agua que me rodeaba era rojiza, sí, definitivamente es un milagro que yo siga viva. Pero ese no es el único milagro lo más sorprendente es ver que mi cuerpo no tiene ninguna marca, estoy segura que mis muslos, brazos, espalda y cara fueron desgarrados por las garras de Inuyasha. Me dejo estar en el agua caliente mientras varias dudas e interrogantes rondan mi cabeza, no sólo me preocupa el futuro incierto, también está mi "relación" o lo que sea que tengo con Sesshomaru. En fin, es hora de darle la cara al Lord del palacio…

Sesshomaru POV

Salió de la ducha y lucía cómo un ángel, de verdad acerté al elegir una túnica blanca para ella. No queda rastro del sufrimiento que pasó, tiene esa mirada que no deja espacio a la duda, me encanta. El problema aquí es que mis sentidos volvieron a ser los de antes y mi sangre clama por ella. La necesito.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que yo la observaba, se sonrojó y yo…yo no me pude contener. Antes de que dijera nada la tomé en mis brazos y juro que tuve que contener el impulso de abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas. De haberlas usado hubiese lastimado su hermoso y frágil cuerpo, no quería escuchar su altanera boca sólo quería probarla así que cuando estaba por decir algo la besé, una, dos, tres, cuatro veces no quería dejarla ni reaccionar, probablemente su racionalidad la hubiera hecho retroceder. Después de probar sus labios introduje mi lengua a su boca y aseguro que probé un néctar dulce y aromático que me dejó deseando más, pero claro, es de la humana tonta de quién hablamos y antes de volverla a besar rompió el contacto, lucía hermosa, confundida, sonrojada y agitada pero lo que me sobresaltó un poco fue su olor a excitación, lo que significa que no le soy del todo indiferente y por alguna razón sentí un cosquilleo en el estómago.

-Sesshomaru, basta, ¿me puedes explicar lo que te pasa?

-Humana, sólo te puedo decir que eres mía y no te voy a ceder a nadie.

-¿Tuya? ¿Quién te dijo que soy un objeto?

-No mujer, no eres un objeto, eres MI hembra.

-¿Tu qué?

-Por dios, ¿eres sorda o te haces? Mira te lo voy a explicar una sola vez, y no volverás a escuchar lo que te voy a decir así que pon mucha atención. La bruja esa te introdujo MI sangre en tu cuerpo, por ley youkai eres mía y nadie se puede acercar a ti, porque si alguien osa acercarse a ti habrá firmado su sentencia de muerte.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Calla humana, te dije que no lo voy a repetir y no te voy a dejar interrumpir. No sólo eso…no sé cómo decírtelo… ah ya, pues verás es lo que los humanos dirían que es un casamiento, ¿Es que Inuyasha no te explicó la marca?

-No.

-Estúpido híbrido, debí matarlo, bueno verás la marca es como una unión sagrada sólo si muero te vas a poder librar de mí, y sólo si tú mueres seré capaz de librarme de ti, aunque cuenta la leyenda que si uno de los dos muere la pena de esa muerte matará al otro. Seguro también te preguntarás por qué sanaron todas tus heridas, fue porque mi sangre se mezcló con la tuya y tiene un poder de regeneración muy poderoso y si le mezclamos tu sangre de linaje… por eso milagrosamente se curaron todas tus heridas, que cabe mencionar no eran pocas, de no ser por MI sangre estarías muerta y de haber sobrevivido cargarías todas las marcas de la tortura. Pero debes de tomar en cuenta que no eres inmortal y que aunque tú estés reforzada y tu línea de vida se haya extendido un poco, la inmortalidad no existe.

-No…no puedo creer esto que me estás diciendo.- Lo dijo en un tono de voz casi inaudible, pero yo lo pude escuchar fuerte y claro.

-Mira mujer sé que no es fácil, y sé que es mucha información de pronto, pero es lo que tiene que ser y no hay marcha atrás era marcarte sin tu permiso o verte muerta, yo mismo jamás obligaría a nadie a corresponderme pero de verdad era una situación de vida o muerte. ¿Puedes comprender esto?- Creo que por primera vez me sentí un poco miserable, ¿Qué haré si ella no me ama? ¿Qué haré si no me corresponde y rechaza la marca?

-Lo sé, y lo siento mucho.- Apenas dijo eso la humana se soltó a llorar.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa, mujer?- dije tratando de sonar estable, pero la verdad es que me confundió bastante verla llorar de repente.

-Perdón Sesshomaru, yo no quiero ser una carga para ti, no me imaginé que para salvarme te atarías a mí, yo pensé que esos eran rumores tontos, jamás me imaginé que fuera real lo que dicen de la marca…- empezó a hablar cosas sin sentido, bueno al menos para mí eso no valía la pena como para que se pusiera a llorar tan dolidamente.

-Para, no seas boba eso no es nada a lado de tu vida.- tengo que admitirlo, jamás le di tanto valor a una vida.

-¿Mi vida? Y qué dices de la tuya.

-Humana no seas ridícula, acaso piensas que yo no sabía las consecuencias de marcarte así. Lo peor que puede pasar es que tú me rechaces y mi sangre me corroa lentamente.

-Ah sólo eso….¡Tarado, SÓLO ESO! Lo dices cómo si eso no fuera nada.- estalló del llanto a la furia, ¿eso tan siquiera es posible?

-Para mí no lo es, ¡yo te amo! Humana idiota.

Existe una palabra para describir la cara de esa humana, total y absoluta incredulidad. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de alguien tan complicada? Pasa de un estado de ánimo a otro y parece que quiere volverme loco, yo soy el gran Sesshomaru no estoy acostumbrado a que me tomen por sorpresa, no estoy acostumbrado a que se pongan como iguales ante mí, yo soy inalcanzable, ¿Por qué esta humana se sale de todos los esquemas? ¿Por qué me desespera no saber las reacciones que va a tener? ¿Por qué?

Kagome POV

Duda, sorpresa, asombro, incredulidad y locura son las palabras que pasan en estos momentos por mi mente, yo pensé que era un amor unilateral en el que yo fantaseaba con que mi amor por este taiyoukai fuera correspondido, todo debía de ser un sueño, en qué momento se hizo mi sueño realidad.

Desde el momento en el que me percaté de esa mirada tan profunda que penetraba mi alma, sentí miedo, pero al ver que provenía de Sesshomaru me sentí confundida. Pude ver muchas cosas en esa mirada, incluso pude ver amor, el amor del que ahora me habla. Sólo por su boca podrían ser confirmadas mis sospechas y cuando lo dijo me desarmó por completo. En el instante en que el reconoció su amor por mí, algo se rompió, probablemente fueron todas las negaciones infundadas que mi mente formulaba para rechazar el hecho de que alguien como él se fijara en alguien como yo. Nació dentro de mi la implacable necesidad de expresarle el gran amor que sentía por él, el amor que he tratado de negar y esconder desde el primer día que sentí esa gran atracción por él, deseaba negar el potencial de ese amor tan prohibido, de ese amor que desde el principio me dejo ver que con él iba a gozar del cielo y a vivir el infierno. Por eso sé que jamás me arrepentiré de hacer lo que estoy por hacer…

Literalmente me lancé sobre él, me colgué de su cuello y enredé mis piernas en su cadera, ¡por dios! sonaré lo más pervertida del mundo pero pude sentir lo dura que era su excitación, entonces después de su hermosa expresión de sorpresa le di un beso, era apasionado y desesperado pero bien correspondido. Fue caminando hacia lo que yo describiría como un cómodo y suave sofá, todo fue tan pasional que me importó un pepino saber que mi virginidad se iría al carajo. ¡Pero al diablo! Él prácticamente dijo que era mi marido y que no íbamos a sobrevivir el uno sin el otro, me dejé llevar por cada caricia, por cada beso, comenzó a sacarme la túnica blanca que llevaba puesta y yo comencé a sacarle la hermosa bata color plata que él llevaba.

Enorme fue mi sorpresa cuando me percaté de su desnudez, de verdad su cuerpo es perfecto, sus marcas violáceas decoran hermosamente sus bien marcados músculos, pero lo mejor vino cuando él se deshizo de toda mi ropa. Pude ver adoración y lujuria en su mirada, me estaba comiendo sin tocarme, comenzó a besar mi cuello después lo mordió un poco y yo simplemente estaba derretida en sus brazos.

Sesshomaru POV

Ella es hermosa, la luz de la luna hace que su piel sea todo un espectáculo digno de admirar, me gana el deseo contenido y comienzo a besarla en el cuello, ella gime cuando intercambio el roce de mis labios por un ligero mordisco y juro que eso me pone como loco, siento el palpitar de mi corazón, desenfrenado y absurdamente emocionado. Bajé hasta sus pechos y los devoré como si nunca hubiese probado bocado alguno, de inmediato el olor de su excitación inundó toda la habitación y me dejó la mente en blanco. Acaricié su espalda sin quitarle atención a sus pechos, ella se arqueó.

-¡Ahhh! Espera Sesshomaru…

-No, he esperado suficiente.- le dije con un tono casi suplicante, ella se relajó de nuevo y se dejó llevar.

-Oh, por dios, Sessh…no ahí no…

-Sí, aquí sí, eres deliciosa, incluso más de lo que hubiera imaginado.

-Hn, espera, ah, no más, Sesshomaru estoy por…

-No, aun no. – Paré en seco había algo que yo TENÍA que saber.- ¿Por qué esa cara? No suplicaste porque parara.- Dije un tanto cínico y haciendo uso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad.- Necesito saber algo.

-Dime.-dijo ella con la respiración completamente descontrolada.

-¿Qué sientes por mí? –Yo sé que es estúpido e irracional preguntar eso en plena entrega de amor, pero eso era lo que me estaba matando desde que supe que la estúpida bruja tendría que entregarle mi sangre en mí lugar, pensar que ella se estaba dejando llevar por nuestra inminente atracción me jodía, no es que me ponga romántico, pero amor con amor se paga ¿cierto?.

-Sólo te lo diré una vez, así que presta atención…- el suspenso me estaba matando ella se veía más seria de lo que la vi en todo el tiempo que compartimos antes de hoy.- Yo Kagome, te amo tanto Sesshomaru que prefiero morir antes e vivir sin ti.

Eso lo dijo todo, eso, y ver que ahora cambiaba la posición, ella estaba sobre mí, acariciando TODO lo que tenía a su alcance, sin mencionar que su húmeda intimidad bailaba sobre mi excitado miembro. Deseaba penetrarla lo más intensamente posible pero ella estaba disfrutando mi agonía. Ella estaba disfrutando cada suspiro que me arrancaba y antes de que yo sufriera más ella misma introdujo mi virilidad a su virgen cuerpo. Dios mío el calor que nacía desde mis entrañas era deliciosamente excitante, sentí cómo rompía el sello de pureza de MI hembra, sentí el olor de su sangre sin embargo ella no dudo, comenzó a subir y bajar se sostenía de mis hombros y yo comencé a marcar un ritmo sosteniendo sus caderas, todo era un baile de pasión…

-Ahhh, qué rico! Sesshomaru…ahhh sí, así….

-Dilo, di lo que sientes por mí.

-Te amo, MI Sesshomaru…Ahhh, mmmm, uffff ,no, espera, voy a…

-No, aun no -Bajé el ritmo de las estocadas yo quería que esta primera vez fuera perfecta, quería derramarme dentro de ella pero en el momento preciso.

-¡oh por dios! Oh por dios…ahhh…mmmm…Sessh…ahhh

Estábamos en pleno éxtasis, ella gemía y yo suspiraba, todo era perfecto me acerqué a su cuello y justo cuando llegamos al orgasmo, la mordí e introduje mi sangre para marcarla como debe de ser, pero no fue lo único que derramé también toda mi semilla se la dejé dentro, quería hacerla mía en todos los sentidos posible, yo soy suyo pero cada fibra de ella me pertenece. Fue tan reconfortante y tan pasional este primer encuentro con ella, que sólo de imaginar lo que podríamos hacer juntos mi miembro se endureció de nuevo, ella al notarlo comenzó a bailar nuevamente con él dentro de ella. La besaba, me besaba, tocábamos y lamíamos todo a nuestro paso. A pesar de su delicada constitución me ponía como un loco probar su tentador ser, tan puro e inocente pero a la vez tan apasionado.

Así estuvimos por horas, disfrutamos de distintas posiciones, diría que ambos habíamos colectado bastante deseo en los últimos seis meses, esos roces que podrían parecer involuntarios, ese calor que emanaba de nuestros cuerpos cuando estábamos cerca el uno del otro, era cómo si nuestras almas resonaran y nos gritaran que querían estar juntas…

Después de tanta pasión, amor y deseo, ella cayó rendida en mis brazos, lucía tranquila, lucía en paz, lucía hermosa…Suspiré por milésima vez y me dejé llevar por el cansancio y por el delicioso aroma NUESTRO, mezclado como si siempre hubiera sido así, soy un demonio pero ella es insaciable, mi deliciosa e insaciable mujer…

-Descansa Kagome…- Le dije al oído antes de dejarme llevar, de todas formas ese sería un secreto entre la luna y yo…

_**Hola! Queridos lectores y lectoras, ¿Les gustó? Les juro que no me pude contener, tenía que verlos juntos, además es importante que se conozcan mejor…les vienen varias pruebas…(no es cierto, soy la voz de su conciencia, ella miente, sólo estaba de pervertida mientras pensaba en el capítulo) ahhhhh calla! yo no tengo conciencia, muajajajaja pero por fin pude inspirarme…no es que sea una pervertida… para nada es eso….jajajaja**_

_**Espero sus comentarios, quejas y sugerencias…se les quiere! **_

_**Próximo Capítulo el viernes!**_


End file.
